Tender Surrender
by Sullieyan
Summary: Alice returns to England after the incident at the cliffs without so much as a by-your-leave to Uncas. Three years later, the couple meet again when Alice visits Cora in America. But this time, both are older, colder, wiser and a lot less forgiving. Again, please pardon all factual/historical inaccuracies and enjoy yet another "What If" journey.
1. Chapter 1

Alice stared numbly at the tanned, bloody hand that gripped her pale, filthy one like a lifeline. Inwardly, she was questioning herself frantically _. What am I doing here in this chaotic war-torn frontier?_ Her disoriented gaze travelled up to the ruggedly handsome face of the Mohican warrior who was currently struggling to stay alive, each ragged breath he took threatening to be his last. _Uncas._ If it wasn't for his older brother, his throat would have been slit by the vengeful Huron, Magua. He would have died trying to save her. If he had died, she would have… _what would she have done?_

They were at the Delaware camp. Cora and Alice had tried their best to staunch the bleeding of Uncas' multiple wounds and hastily bandaged him the best they could using material ripped from their underskirts. Between Nathaniel and Chingachcook, the two men had carried the horrendously injured Uncas to the Delaware camp, which thankfully wasn't too far away from the cliffs. Everyone with medicinal knowledge was lending a hand in treating Uncas. It had been two days since they had arrived at the camp.

 _I want to go home._ She couldn't bear the thought of returning to London without Cora but she was terrified of living it out in the American wilderness. She would never survive here. _She wanted to go home._ The only reason holding her back was lying on the ground beside her, currently delirious with pain. Uncas hadn't released her hand since he had grabbed it while his wounds were getting stitched. His eyes had fluttered open halfway and he had whispered weakly, "Stay." Alice had nodded shakily, "I'll stay. I promise."

At the back of her mind, Alice suspected that Uncas had figured she was wavering despite giving him her word. He had known from the moment in the cave under the falls that her mind and will were deeply shaken and confused. That was why he had caught her hand earlier and had since refused to let go. _He knew._

 _She wanted to go home._ Ever since she stepped foot into the camp, she had been desperate to leave. _She didn't belong here._ She wanted to leave America behind and wipe out the horrific events she had endured from her memory forever. Her father's younger sister, Aunt Maura, was a widow and resided in London. Alice could live with her. Cora wouldn't approve of her leaving America, which meant Nathaniel wouldn't either. She looked down at Uncas, tears seeping from her eyes and dripping down on their clasped hands.

She was going to repay his protection, his care, his love for her by deserting him in the moment he needed her most. They had only known each other for less than a month but she knew how much she meant to him. _He loved her_. She knew it every time he looked into her eyes. She felt it every time he touched her. She experienced it with heart-melting pleasure when he loved her in the half-light in the cave under the falls.

She had promised him then she would stay with him if they both survived the ordeal. She was going to break that promise. She was going to break his heart. Worst of all, she was going to shatter his trust and faith in her beyond salvation.

Two nights later, Alice was in Albany, with a coach waiting to take her to the port in New York. She was boarding the next steamer home to London. She had nothing on her except a small bundle that held her meagre belongings. The person who accompanied her to Albany, and paid for the coach and her journey home stood next to her, his weathered face impassive. Chingachcook had been the only person she could turn to.

He had agreed to help her plan her getaway without question. It was as if he implicitly understood why she was taking flight and respected her choice. She hadn't the heart to inform Cora of her impulsive decision – she had left her sister a note with a hasty explanation. She had left Uncas nothing.

Alice faced Chingachcook, shame written across her face, "Thank you." Chingachcook regarded her, his own face unreadable. "Why can't you wait until he is awake and well?" the elder Mohican asked calmly. Alice choked back a sob, "I don't think I can bear to leave if I wait till then." "Then why are you leaving?" he finally queried. "I…I…I can't…" Alice sputtered, shaking her head agitatedly.

Chingachcook placed a strong hand on her shoulder, "Go." Alice nodded mutely and clambered into the coach. The coach took off into the darkness. Chingachcook watched stonily as the English girl stuck her head out of the coach and held his gaze tearfully until she disappeared from sight.

 _Three years later._

Alice never imagined she would be back in America. But here she was in Albany again, waiting to meet Cora and Nathaniel. Aunt Maura insisted on being her chaperone in the event "a dashing English soldier falls hard for the charms of my beautiful niece." Cora had long forgiven her for leaving without a word – the paltry note did not count as a farewell.

Alice had not seen her sister in three years though they had written to each other regularly. Cora and Nathaniel had a two-year-old son, Byron. Cora claimed they would visit London once Byron was old enough to travel and insisted that Alice sailed to America to visit them instead. Alice was reluctant at first but Cora had piled on the guilt… and so here she was.

For most of her visit, Alice was going to stay at Cora's and Nathaniel's cabin, which was about a day-and-a-half from Albany. The couple had extended the same invitation to Aunt Maura, who politely and promptly refused. She was going to stay at an inn in civilised Albany, thank you very much. Plus, the widow was acquainted with some of the wives of the English military officers. Alice promised she'll make the trip back to Albany often to see her aunt. They were now standing outside the inn, waiting for the arrival of her sister and her husband.

"Alice?" her sister's familiar voice quipped from behind her. Alice spun around, "Cora!" The sisters ran to each other and embraced tightly, tears running down their faces. "You wretched girl!" Cora reprimanded between heaving sobs. "I'm so sorry. I really am." Alice apologised profusely as she kissed Cora's cheek. Her sister looked exactly the same with the exception of her lightly tanned skin.

Alice met Nathaniel's shrewd dark eyes with apprehension. He had every reason to dismiss her after what she did three years ago. Nathaniel came forward and patted her shoulder genially, "Alice, good to see you again." Alice heaved a sigh of relief and smiled gratefully at her brother-in-law, "It is lovely to see you again, Nathaniel." Cora greeted Aunt Maura with a warm hug, which the older woman returned in kind. Aunt Maura jovially introduced herself to Nathaniel, who charmingly kissed the English woman's hand. Cora rolled her eyes at his theatrical gesture, which incited the giggles from Alice. It felt wonderful to be reunited with her sister again.

After an early supper at the inn, Alice, Cora and Nathaniel set off for their journey to the cabin. Alice couldn't wait to meet her nephew. "Who is looking after Byron? Did you leave him with neighbours?" Alice inquired curiously. In her letters, Cora had mentioned there were other colonials and Indians who lived a few miles away from them, and they often interacted. "Chingachcook kindly offered to look after him." Cora replied with an amused smile. "Byron loves him more than he loves us." Nathaniel grunted in exasperation.

Cora chortled, "True. But I think Byron's favourite person in the entire world is his uncle. Uncas –" Cora broke off in mid-speech and an awkward silence resumed. Nathaniel cleared his throat loudly, "Byron is dying to meet you since he hasn't met any of Cora's relatives before." Alice answered smoothly, "I can't wait to meet him, too. I bought presents for him."

The trio took a break a few hours later. Cora rolled out a blanket and surveyed her sister thoughtfully. Alice was perched on a flat rock, trying to brush out the tangles in her blond hair. There was something different about Alice. Cora was surprised that she had barely blinked at the mention of Uncas. Alice looked the same. She was her usual quiet self…but she appeared colder than before. Her grey eyes had lost its girlish innocence…Cora kicked herself mentally. Of course Alice had grown up. She wasn't eighteen anymore, but twenty-one years of age.

The sisters had not mentioned Uncas in their letters to each other over the past three years. Alice never asked about him, thus, Cora didn't offer information about him either. It was as if Uncas had ceased to exist for Alice. Now that Alice was in the flesh in front of her, Cora was disturbed that Alice had not inquired about Uncas once since they had met, not even out of courtesy. Though her sister did smile, her smile didn't reach her eyes.

They finally reached the cabin just after dawn less than two days later. Nathaniel knocked on the door and it was wrenched open in the next second. Chingachcook stood at the threshold. When he saw Alice, he nodded politely, "Alice." "Chingachcook. You look well." Alice greeted cautiously, but her smile was genuine.

Byron was still asleep atop a pile of furs in one corner of the cabin. All Alice could see was a small, silky dark head. There was a small bedroom where the couple slept and Nathaniel had built a small cot for Alice and it was placed in another corner of the cabin.

Cora quickly set the table and swiped a loaf of bread from a shelf. The four of them ate hungrily in silence for a few minutes before Chingachcook abruptly suggested, "Alice can stay in the cabin down the path. More space there. I'll stay here." His elder son choked while his daughter-in-law gaped at him in astonishment.

Alice took a sip of water, "Who stays at that cabin?" "Neighbours. They are away." Chingachcook supplied shortly, reaching for another slice of bread. Alice cocked her head, "Will they not mind having a stranger occupy their home?" "Er… it happens all the time here. We neighbours look out for each other." Nathaniel said, a wry grin tugging at his lips. Cora could only gulp her water down nervously.

Byron stirred a few hours later and to his parents' delight, he took to his aunt immediately. "Pretty hair," were his first words to Alice. Alice was charmed on the spot. The toddler spoke with English with a mish-mash of accents, sounding both British and American at the same time. He was a little more fluent in Mohican, and seemed to love chatting with his grandfather. The little boy squealed in delight at the toys Alice had given him and that occupied him for most of the afternoon.

After supper, Nathaniel offered to walk Alice to the other cabin, which was a mere five-minute stroll from his home. "It's safe here. Don't worry." Nathaniel assured as they drew up to the cabin. To Alice's surprise, it was bigger than Cora's. Once inside, Alice was glad to note it was more spacious too. Nathaniel took her on a quick tour and showed her the bedroom which housed an actual bed, though Alice could see it was crafted by hand using solid wood. There was also a long wooden tub for baths. The owner's belongings were in the only chest in the room, so Nathaniel suggested Alice put her things in a small set of drawers in the living area.

"This is quite lovely." Alice commented in satisfaction. Nathaniel winked at her, "It is, isn't it?" After pointing out where wood and food were stocked, Nathaniel left. Alice decided to spruce up the cabin a little though its interiors were already clean and free from clutter. She swept the living-cum-dining area and the bedroom. She wiped the windows and shelves vigorously. It felt good to get some work done.

Alice was scrubbing the wall when she heard the door creak at the opposite end behind her. It must be Nathaniel or Cora checking on her. Before she could turn around, a knife whizzed past her ear and embedded itself on the wall just inches away from her face. If Nathaniel was trying to scare her…

Alice wheeled around, "You told me this place was safe and…" A familiar towering figure stood at the doorway, his ebony hair and copper-hued skin glinting in the moonlight. His face was shadowed but Alice knew who it was instantly, instinctively. _Uncas._ He stepped into the cabin, and the firelight from the hearth danced on his chiselled features. _Uncas._

Alice stood rooted to the spot. _Did he recognise her?_ She looked straight into his fathomless eyes. _Yes, he did._ When she first returned to England, she used to imagine what Uncas would say to her if they ever were to meet again. He didn't keep her guessing for long.

"Get. Out."


	2. Chapter 2

_She was back._

Alice noticeably flinched at his "greeting". He had thought he was hallucinating when he caught sight of those gleaming honeyed tresses - but when that familiar powdery rose scent wafted across his nostrils, he knew it was Alice Munro in his cabin, scrubbing his damn wall. His wall. His cabin. _His home._

She had no business being inside his home. She had no business being in front of him. He wanted her out of his home. He wanted her out of his damned sight. He sauntered across the cabin slowly.

Alice couldn't breathe. _Get out._ The two words rung in her ears like a broken record. The sound of his deep voice, though flat and emotionless, rocked her to the core. _Three years._ She wanted to say something but her brain didn't compute. Instead, she remained frozen and could only watch dumbly as he walked towards her, his gait deceptively relaxed.

Uncas halted mere inches away from Alice, and stared down at her, his broad shoulders blocking out the light. Alice trembled but kept her gaze locked on his. Without looking away, Uncas deftly reached for his knife and yanked it cleanly from the wall. The air between them vibrated with unbearable tension.

 _He would be twenty-eight years of age now._ Alice realised. He was still whipcord lean, his cheekbones and jaw were more sculpted and promiment than before, but he looked the same otherwise. The difference was in his eyes. The dark-lashed chocolate brown orbs were shuttered and devoid of emotion. There were no playful warmth and tenderness in them as they studied her with cool hostility.

 _She would be twenty-one summers now._ She was as pale and dewy-skinned as before, and even slimmer than he remembered. Her face had lost its girlish softness and in place was a rather austere femininity. Her eyes, which used to sparkle with sweet curiosity, were reserved and vacant. The only tell-tale sign of her feelings was her bottom lip, which quivered with part fear, part defiance. _Some things never change._ She had reacted similarly that day at the cliffs, when Magua held a knife to his throat.

Uncas didn't want her fear. He wanted her out of his home. "Get out." He repeated lowly. Alice gathered her wits and replied calmly, "You have no right to kick me out of someone's house. Your father said the neighbour is away -" " _I am_ the neighbour." Uncas interrupted, edging in closer, and bracketing her by placing his arms on the wall next to her head. Alice gaped at him stupidly. _Why would Chingachcook_...unless the elder Mohican thought Uncas had put what happened three years ago behind him and was going to welcome Alice with open arms. Well, he was mistaken. Uncas was this close to slicing off her ear and bodily throwing her out of his home on her arse.

She'll leave before he humiliated her further. She had suffered enough humiliation in the past three years for a lifetime. Without saying a word, Alice ducked from under Uncas' raised arms and headed towards the drawers where she had arranged her belongings. Packing everything back into her trunk with fuss-free economy, she rose to her feet and struggled out of the door.

Uncas watched her go, a muscle ticking in his jaw. He had no idea what his father was thinking sending Alice to his place. _What did Alice say about the "neighbour" being away?_ He had been away, all right, for _two days_ to hunt and Chingachcook knew that. Technically, it wasn't Alice's fault but the shock of seeing her again had robbed him of common sense. Instead, rage and something else had overtaken him. Despite how furious he was, he knew couldn't allow her to walk to the other cabin alone in the middle of the night. Hissing in annoyance, he went after her.

Uncas caught up with Alice and easily snatched her trunk from her fingers, "Just tonight." Alice snatched her trunk back and with as much dignity she could muster, she answered stiffly, "No." "They are asleep. Tomorrow." Uncas countered coolly as he set the trunk inside the cabin and waited for her to enter. Alice fidgeted as she fought to make her decision. Either option didn't appeal to her. If she went to Cora's, everyone would know that she had been kicked out by Uncas. If she stayed, she would have to face Uncas, whose repulsion for her was tangible enough to induce her to cower.

Uncas always had the uncanny ability to read her mind...and her heart. Right now, she could bitterly assume he would not care to do both. His initial greeting had been proof he despised her thoroughly. Though she had expected his hostility, she didn't expect it to prick what was left of her heart, her self-esteem, her pride. _He had always been so caring, so giving with her._

Alice took a deep breath and followed Uncas into the cabin. "I'll sleep here." Alice uttered, pointing awkwardly at a pile of furs in the corner of the room. She had intended to sleep in the bedroom but obviously, this wasn't an option now. Uncas didn't reply. He simply grabbed his tomahawk, a fresh pair of buckskins, and stalked out of the cabin. Alice squashed the urge to ask him where he was going - probably the stream to wash up, she guessed. She had seen a hunting rifle, some carcass of a dead animal outside the cabin earlier.

Alice quickly freshened up at the wash stand. She was tempted to use the tub in the bedroom but she could imagine Uncas's response if she requested such. He would probably heft the tub with her in it and dump the both into the clearing without hesitation. Changing into a white nightgown and matching robe, she collapsed on her bed of furs and tiredly scanned the cabin from top to bottom. _What was she doing here?_ She stroked her comb through her hair methodically, the action strangely settling her frazzled nerves.

About ten minutes later, the door was flung open and Uncas strode in, dripping from head to toe, clad only in his buckskins. Lingering by the wash stand, he wiped down with a worn hide, shaking out his wet hair simultaneously. He kept his back to her. Alice wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes roved down his exposed back. His sinuous grace in his every moment was enthralling. Silvers of muscled, bronzed skin flashed between his hair, which glistened like wet silk. Alice randomly recalled running her fingers through those satiny strands that passionate night in the cave three years ago...

She was jolted back to reality when Uncas twisted around to face her - she couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips. Two long, white scars slashed across his lower torso, while a third ran just above his heart towards his side. There was another one that snaked from his right shoulder down to his elbow. _Oh God._ It was his horrific injuries from the day at the cliffs. _The day he nearly died to save her._ Alice's eyes unexpectedly watered - his beautiful skin was eternally marred because of her.

Uncas lifted a dark eyebrow at her stunned expression, "Souvenirs." Alice raised her gaze to meet his cynical one. He was so detached that they could be strangers. She dropped her gaze and mumbled, "I changed the sheets of the bed earlier because I thought..." Uncas stiffened at that and informed in a clipped tone, "I'm sleeping outside." "But I'm sleeping here. There is no reason why -" Alice protested weakly before Uncas cut her off bitingly, "I can't bear sharing or breathing in the same space as you."

Alice's fingers gripped into the furs and willed herself not to react. _She could do it._ But somewhere, in some long-forgotten enclave of her heart, something ached dully. She curled on the furs silently and turned her face away from him. Uncas' own fists were clenched as he left the warm interiors of his cabin. Slumping against the exterior wall beside the door, he stared blindly into the darkness in front of him. _Why did she have to come back?_

When Nathaniel had told him Alice was visiting, Uncas was surprised that he felt nothing. He had buried all memories of her the day he woke up to find her gone. Maybe not the day itself - but in the weeks after. He couldn't believe it at first because she had held his hand throughout his painful ordeal and had promised to stay. On hindsight, he admitted it was a difficult promise to keep for the young, frightened English lass.

He could understand her urge to return home. What he could not forgive her for was the fact she had left without a word - no letter, no explanation, no nothing. He had waited for a letter even after she had left for England, but none came. He knew she had left Cora a farewell note and had written to her again once she reached London. Uncas had come to the conclusion that Alice Munro had effectively erased him from her life.

Uncas pressed his ear to the wall and listened intently. She wasn't sleeping yet - her breathing was erratic and shallow. _She was upset._ Her face had been as expressive as a porcelain doll earlier when he mentioned he detested being under the same roof as her. She wasn't the Alice of three years ago, who wore her heart on her sleeve and whose every feeling mirrored in her eyes. The woman on the other side of the door was Alice - yet she wasn't.

Alice jerked awake. She was sweating profusely despite the chilly draft that permeated the cabin. The nightmares were back. Thankfully, they weren't back with a vengeance - but rather they taunted the perimeters of her slumberous mind. It was still dark outside and Alice estimated there was still a couple of hours before dawn. Getting to her feet, she padded across the floor to peek out of the window. Uncas was directly below it, sleeping. He hadn't worn a shirt before exiting the cabin earlier.

Alice pulled a blanket from a rack and opened the door as quietly as possible. Lowering to her knees beside his sleeping form, she carefully arranged the blanket around his shoulders. Once she ensured he was covered adequately, she leaned back to scrutinise his face in detail. His heartbreakingly handsome face was all planes and angles, his stern mouth softened in sleep. She extended one finger to touch his cheek but froze in mid-motion. _What was she doing?_ Alice hastily stood up and went back inside.

Uncas's eyes flickered open when he heard the door close. He had been awake since Alice opened the door. He fingered the blanket draped around him for a few seconds before closing his eyes again.

Something nudged Uncas' foot and he stirred. He groaned when he saw his brother hovering above him. The "something" had been Nathaniel's foot. "Why are you sleeping outside?" Nathaniel inquired innocently, but a sly grin lit up his face. Uncas kicked Nathaniel's foot grumpily, "What was Father thinking?" "He was being considerate - you do have more space for a guest than us." Nathaniel answered without missing a beat and ducked Uncas' swinging fist nimbly. "She can't stay here." Uncas stated firmly. "Who? Say her name, little brother." Uncas ignored his brother's comment and slowly got to his feet. It was still early, and the sun was barely out.

"Byron loves having Father around while we thought Alice would like a little more privacy." Nathaniel explained as he stretched his arms above his head. He pushed open the door and glimpsed Alice's still-sleeping form in the far corner. Uncas stretched his arms too and winced as his muscles protested painfully. "What about my privacy?" Uncas barked in irritation, glaring at his older brother. He hated it when Nathaniel and Chingachcook ganged up to bully him into doing something against his wish - which had been happening often for the past three years.

"Go hunting before she wakes up in the morning and return after she turns in at night. And you have your room. She says so little anyway that you wouldn't notice her presence." Nathaniel suggested flippantly like it was the most logical solution on hand. "Don't like staying in the room." Uncas muttered, kicking a pebble on the ground.

Nathaniel regarded Uncas carefully. He rarely broached the subject of Uncas' seemingly redundant bedroom, and even more redundant bed. Seldom-used may be a better term to describe the rather huge room which Uncas stored his belongings but rarely slept in. Nathaniel actually didn't know where Uncas usually slept in the cabin. He refuse to spy on his brother in the middle of the night and he didn't want to ask.

"Let Alice have it then. I mean she would appreciate a proper bed." Nathaniel said, keeping his tone neutral. Uncas let out an uncharacteristic snort of bitter amusement, "You think she would want to sleep in a bed that my wife once slept in?"

" _Wife?"_

Alice stood at the wash stand, her mouth hanging open.

Uncas met Alice's shocked gaze in his usual unflappable manner.

"Yes - _wife_."


	3. Chapter 3

_Uncas had a wife._

 _He was someone's husband._

 _He belonged to another woman._

Alice didn't know why she was astonished by the revelation but she was. _Of course he was married. Why shouldn't he be?_

If Uncas hadn't been eyeing Alice keenly, he would have missed the flash of distress that passed over her eyes before they became unnaturally placid again. Uncas reluctantly confessed he was more than a little perplexed by her change in character. In a way it was subtle - but to Uncas, it felt drastic. He couldn't find one drop of the old, coltish Alice in the rigidly composed woman in front of him. It unnerved him to a certain degree. Three years was a long time but it wasn't _that_ long.

"Ex-wife." Nathaniel corrected sternly when he realised Uncas wasn't going to refute Alice. Alice didn't know which piece of news surprised her more. "Oh." she said because she couldn't think of a better response. Then she remembered Uncas' comment about the bed. "I am fine sleeping on the furs outside." she announced primly. Uncas shrugged and brushed past her to get drinking water from the kitchen. Alice fiddled with her fingers uncertainly, "Shall I...make breakfast?" "No. Have your breakfast with Cora." Uncas dismissed curtly as he reached for a bar that looked like it was made of dried fruit and mixed grain. He was still shirtless, his scars looking more fearsome in daylight.

"And you?" she queried nonchalantly though she already guessed what his answer would be. "I'll have mine here. You can eat there every morning." Uncas clipped, yanking a clean shirt over his head. His message was clear: she didn't have to get out of his home but she had to get out of his sight when possible. Alice inclined her head proudly," I understand." She extracted a gown from her trunk and went to the room to change. She stepped out in seconds and without sparing another glance at the two men, she swept out of the door in a flurry of pastel skirts.

Nathaniel cocked his head at Uncas in exasperation, "Did you have to do that?" Uncas chomped on his bar silently. Nathaniel threw up his hands helplessly and bounded after Alice. With one hand clutching the bar, Uncas used his free hand to pick up the blanket that was still outside. After giving it a quick dust, he flung it over a frame. He stared at the piece of cloth broodingly, one finger tracing its swirling patterns.

Nathaniel and Alice strolled to the other cabin in silence. "Don't mind him." Nathaniel apologised. His sister-in-law merely shot him a tight smile in reply and trudged on wordlessly. _The two were so similar in so many ways. Yet..._ Nathaniel sighed regretfully. He wasn't faulting Uncas for his actions - it was just almost tragic to watch his brother and Alice this way when he knew how they quietly adored each other three years ago. Time didn't necessarily heal all wounds - especially the emotional ones.

Alice had breakfast with her sister's family and helped with the household chores. Nathaniel and Chingachcook left right after the meal to run errands, leaving Alice with Cora and Byron. "Do you enjoy being a governess?" Cora inquired curiously as she and Alice worked on sewing a patchwork quilt. "It's the only thing I can do to earn my keep." Alice demurred as she compared two pieces of cloth. Cora bit her lip and ventured carefully, "Why haven't you married, Alice?" Her sister looked up and remarked bucolically, "Marriage is not for everyone."

"Uncas married a Delaware woman but they parted ways a little more than a year ago." Cora disclosed hesitantly. Nathaniel had told her earlier that Alice had found out about Uncas' marital status. Alice paused in her needlework, "When did he get married then?" "Three months after you left." Cora recounted, her dark eyes searching her sister's grey ones for a reaction. She didn't get one. Alice lowered her eyes and continued with her sewing.

In the late afternoon, Cora went to the stream to do some washing and entrusted her son with Alice. Alice was in the midst of baking biscuits while keeping a sharp eye on her nephew. Cora had warned her Byron could be a little hellion and boasted very little fear. "Technically, Byron has no Indian blood running through him but he acts as if he was born Mohican." Cora had groaned in bewilderment before she left for the stream.

"Aunt Alice!" Byron yelped in his adorable baby voice. He sat in the middle of the cabin surrounded by toys, most of them handmade. Alice wiped her flour-speckled hands on her apron and quickly made her way to the toddler. She sat cross-legged next to him, "What is it, darling?" Byron picked up a wooden horse and waved another in front of his aunt authoritatively, "Play." Alice took the proffered toy from his chubby hand and examined it with interest - it was carved exceedingly well and detailed, with the horse caught in a gallop. Alice could almost imagine the animal springing to life and thundering across a plain. She playfully knocked her horse on Byron's and he returned the favour promptly. It only took seconds before it escalated into a mini joust tournament.

Uncas heard Byron's excited giggles as he approached his brother's cabin and grinned. His nephew was a handful, all right. Uncas had spent the day trading with another tribe at a field a few miles out and had picked berries on the way back. Byron loved berries and could chew on them all day without eating anything else. He loped up the steps and was about to call out to his nephew when soft, musical laughter chimed in with Byron's giggles. _Alice._ He faltered.

His eyes travelled to the middle of the cabin. Alice was sprawled on a blanket on her stomach, nose to nose with Byron and making funny faces at him. There were flour stains on her face, her skirts, her arms and hands. Blond tendrils had escaped from her bun and her posture was relaxed. Byron tried to copy Alice, his tiny face scrunching up cutely. Alice released another bout of pealing laughter, her eyes sparkling with merriment. Uncas' fingers dug into his sides as his heart squeezed reflexively. _Alice. This was the Alice he knew._ He felt a sense of deja vu - his brain recollected the last time he had heard her laugh with similar abandon, splattered with flour...

 _Three years ago._

Uncas grimaced as his stitches pulled as he limbered his body. They had arrived at the fort last night, safely escorting the Munro sisters and the British lieutenant to Colonel Munro. He had gotten slashed just before they boarded the canoe to the fort but fortunately, the wound was not deep. After Cora had tended to his wound, he had stumbled to their assigned quarters and had fallen asleep immediately. He had been exhausted by the journey since he had to remain alert every second. After a blissfully uninterrupted night of rest, his stomach was rumbling. Food. He needed food.

He made his way to the kitchen where a cauldron of soup was bubbling near the hearth. He gulped a bowl and made a face - it was the worst soup he had ever tasted. He suddenly heard muffled pounding come from a small room towards the back of kitchen and decided to investigate. He was startled by the sight that greeted him: Alice was alternately kneading and rolling flour with a rolling pin. There was flour everywhere, including on her. Her blond braid was a mess and a sheen of sweat misted her forehead. Uncas guessed the genteel English girl did not venture to the kitchen frequently back home in England.

He advanced towards her soundlessly. She was so engrossed with whatever she was creating that she didn't notice him. He glanced at the small side table and saw a tray of... he couldn't make out what those burnt irregular shapes were supposed to represent. Bread? Pie? He couldn't tell. He went up right behind her and murmured in her ear, "What are you doing?"

Alice nearly jumped out of her skin when a velvety baritone purred right in her ear. She whirled around and found herself a few breaths away from a very amused Uncas. Her heart skipped a beat at the slight, indulgent smile that played on his lips, his chocolate brown eyes glimmering with warmth. He had been stoic since the moment they met on George Road, even in the few moments they were alone. Their enemies had been hot on their heels and there had been no occasion for smiles or light-hearted exchanges.

Uncas had been fiercely protective of her during the three-day journey... he was by her side her day and night, even personally watching over her as she slept. Also, Alice had caught him staring at her intently a few times. Not once did he turn away - each time he boldly met her skittish gaze head-on, his fathomless eyes burning into hers. His every gaze felt like a caress, even now, when he wasn't as serious.

"I'm try-trying to make biscuits." She stammered, his nearness creating havoc to her breathing. It wasn't her first time being in such close proximity with him - he had pulled her close several times in times of danger in the wilderness but here, in a safe, enclosed environment, it felt different. _He felt different._ Uncas used the back of his thumb to rub away a splotch of flour on her cheek, "You look part of the biscuit." Alice, tickled at how his solemn tone was such a contrast to his wry comment, couldn't contain a giggle. More giggles bubbled forth and suddenly, Alice was shaking with laughter.

The tinkling sound strangely pulled at Uncas' heartstrings and refused to let go. Alice had been nothing but terrified and anxious over the past three days... he realised with a pang this was the first time he had seen her smile or heard her laugh. He shifted closer, her eyes grew larger. He wiped away yet another spot of flour from her chin and let his fingers linger there.

Alice's laughter caught in her throat as Uncas' tanned, calloused fingers skimmed her chin. His eyes had darkened to almost black and he leaned in closer. His scent enveloped her - earthy, manly yet with a hint of freshness. She had never smelled anything like that before. She didn't think she would ever forget his scent even if they were never to see each other again. _What if she never saw him again?_

Uncas sensed a change in her mood as her eyes suddenly filled with uncertainty, and she dropped her gaze. He gently cupped her chin and tilted it up so that her eyes met his again, "What?" Alice's bottom lip trembled, "I'll never see you again." Uncas didn't beg to differ - she was right. They would never see each other again once he left the fort. He lowered his face and kissed the top of her forehead tenderly. She wanted to reciprocate but she didn't know how. _But she wanted to._ She tentatively raised one hand to touch his jaw. He turned his head and his lips softly brushed her palm. For some ridiculous reason, Alice felt like crying.

"I'll help you." Uncas suggested lightly as he moved away and he picked up a blob of flour. Alice noted he what he was trying to do - he wanted them to cherish their time together no matter what the future held. _Live for the present._ Alice gathered her composure and went over next to him. She dabbed his nose and forehead playfully with a bit of flour, "You're part of the biscuit too." Uncas broke into an infectious grin and Alice laughed animatedly at how odd the bronzed warrior looked with flour on his face. Uncas sought to memorise Alice's carefree, happy expression. _He loved her like this..._

Back to the present, Uncas felt the same tugging on his heartstrings as her laughter reverberated around the cabin - the same heartstrings he thought were long ripped out from his being. He gave his head a hard shake to clear it - what happened in the past didn't matter now. He whistled sharply and Byron looked up immediately. "Uncle Uncas!" he screeched and ran to Uncas, his arms opened wide.

Uncas swung his nephew up in his arms and saw Alice's whole body tense. She rose to her feet gracefully and greeted him politely, "Hello." All traces of laughter and joy were gone. The mask had fallen back into place, her eyes distant.

 _I know what happened to me over the last three years..._

 _But what happened to you, Alice?_

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Phew - writing another story is no joke :) I want to distinct between the two stories and create different journeys for Alice and Uncas. Tender Surrender, as you can tell, is a little slower-paced and more contemplative than Tender Will. The only thing they have in common is a happy ending :) Promise. Hope you guys are enjoying the story despite its rather moody narrative arc... thanks so much for all the reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice resumed her biscuit-making as Uncas played with Byron, which really meant just swinging and throwing the toddler around in the air. Byron gurgled with delight and Uncas' harsh features softened noticeably. They had at least had something in common - having Byron as a nephew. The child proved to be a blessed distraction - and excuse - for the two adults and banished the need for them to strike up a conversation.

"Pretty hair." Byron crowed to Uncas in Mohican, pointing at Alice. He obviously didn't inherit his preference for women from his father. Uncas disregarded his nephew's compliment to his blond aunt and heaved the boy to sit on his shoulders. "No children?" Uncas swivelled around at Alice's voice and answered brusquely , "No." Then he added sardonically, "No man?" She didn't reply.

Everyone was back in time for supper. "Like the cabin?" Chingachcook inquired casually. Alice chewed on her meat vigorously and gave a quick nod, avoiding the elder's eyes. "You can stay too - plenty of space." Uncas suggested levelly. "Too cold." his father responded enigmatically, causing Uncas to ponder whether there was a double-meaning to his words. "It is a little too big for one person." Alice mused offhandedly. "Too empty." Chingachcook agreed dispassionately. "Pass the salt, please." Cora intervened quickly. And the subject of Uncas' home was dropped.

" Are you really all right staying with Uncas?" Cora quizzed worriedly as the sisters boiled water to make tea. The men were reclined on hides in front of the hearth. Byron had been put to bed just before supper. Alice arranged the biscuits she had made earlier on a plate, "Yes." "If you feel uncomfortable being around him -" "He's never around and he won't be. Don't worry." Alice enunciated succinctly, picking up cups with her plate-less hand and making her way to the men.

To Cora's surprise, Alice set the plate and cups down in front of the men and walked away. In fact, she walked towards the door and before shutting it behind her, she informed softly, "I'll be outside." Nathaniel looked as if he was going to say something but stopped himself. Uncas popped a biscuit into his mouth and chewed leisurely. Cora flopped down beside Nathaniel with a defeated sigh. Chingachcook sipped his tea, casting a thoughtful glance at the door.

Alice inhaled the crisp, fragrant air as she took a slow stroll around the cabin, absently playing with the silver chain around her neck. _Three years._ She recalled how she had cried the entire journey home from New York to London. How she cried herself to sleep every night in her bedroom in London until she could cry no more. Alice didn't know why she couldn't stop crying then; she still didn't know why now.

Aunt Maura was a dear and fretted over her niece like a mother hen. Aunt Maura had been her pillar of strength for the past three years. Alice didn't know what would have happened to her if Aunt Maura hadn't been by her side. It was because of her gratitude to Aunt Maura, Alice dutifully listened and did everything Aunt Maura told her to do. Though in retrospect, Alice bleakly wished she hadn't obeyed Aunt Maura's _every_ instruction. Alice's fingers unconsciously slipped down the chain to the pendant that lay hidden beyond the bodice of her gown. She had been such a mess then that she had only herself to blame for everything.

She heard leaves crunch and turned her head. Uncas stood at the edge of the clearing. Alice realised she had wandered further than she thought. She also was aware that Uncas moved like a ghost so he had wanted to get her attention by stepping on those leaves. _He could have just called my name._ Then nearly snorted out loud - he probably despised the sound of her name too. "Getting late." he said, his deep voice resonating in the darkness. Alice gestured distractedly at the cabin, "I'll get my things."

Alice was pleasantly shocked to see that the wooden tub had been moved to a corner of the cabin, partially shielded by a low cupboard. "Thank you." she expressed sincerely. "I'll get water from the stream." He replied in a civil tone. He disappeared with two wooden buckets and Alice took the opportunity to remove her dress. Wrapping herself in her robe, she cleansed her face at the wash stand, scrubbing the grime of the day away. She recalled seeing a few pieces of worn cotton in the bedroom - they would be useful as washcloths for bathing.

Stepping in the bedroom, she found what she was looking for. Clutching the cotton squares, she paused and inspected the roomy space. Everything was neatly arranged in clinical fashion, with nothing out of place. Cora had told her Uncas kept mostly clothes and random knick-knacks in the chest. If Uncas hadn't made that comment of his former wife sleeping on the bed, she would never have guessed that the room - and the cabin - once yielded the presence of a woman. It was stark and overwhelming male. The only items in the home were rifles, knives, bows and arrows, books and tools. Uncas obviously thought little of personal possessions.

She heard water splashing - he was back from the stream. She made her way back to the living area just in time to see Uncas round the cupboard, hefting the buckets. His hair was damp and his skin glistened wetly - he had washed up before coming back. He was wearing a loose white shirt over his buckskins, and his feet were bare. _This was what his former wife enjoyed before she turned in every night. A steadfast warrior who loved, cared for her, and looked after her every need._ Not to mention a devastatingly good-looking one at that. When was the last time a man did anything for her?

Uncas peered at Alice through the hazy glow of the cabin. She was staring at him listlessly, pieces of cotton dangling forgotten at her fingertips, her mind obviously somewhere else. She blinked when she caught him looking at her. She thanked him again in her subdued manner and went behind the cupboard. He crossed the floor to head outside to give her some privacy when she mumbled tiredly, "You don't have to leave." Uncas treaded out of the door, shutting it with a thud.

Uncas leaned against the doorframe, gazing at the midnight sky. He could barely hear splashes - she must be just languishing in the tub. He had asked his father earlier at supper why Alice was putting up at his place. His father had retorted with a rhetorical, "Why not?" To tell the truth, Uncas truly never expected to see Alice again. He never once thought she would visit Cora in America since all Cora ever discussed was her visiting her old home and younger sister when Byron was old enough to travel.

He had waited for her then. Even when his father broke the news that she had left on a steamer to London, even when there was no farewell note or letter from her - he had waited for her. Uncas waited for her for three months, refusing to believe she had left him high and dry without a word. Refusing to believe she could just walk out on him after that soul-scorching night under the falls where she gave herself to him.

The day Chingachcook and Nathaniel suggested he marry Aponi, his former wife, he had taken off to the port in New York. He had stood here watching the steamers glide in and out for three days, three nights in the brittle cold of winter. _Come back_. His heart had screamed in desperation and mounting fury. When he returned to the Delaware camp a week later, he was dead inside. He finally accepted that Alice was never coming back. _He didn't want her to come back. Ever._

He had married Aponi the following day in a low-key ceremony. Aponi had been one of the women who had helped nursed him back to health in the weeks he had been rendered immobile from his injuries. She had been a sweet, quiet, pleasant girl and had been more than willing to be his wife. Just before the ceremony, Cora had sought Uncas at his wigwam. Gripping his arm tightly, her eyes flooded with tears, she had apologised, "I'm sorry about Ali-" _"Don't."_ he had cut her off chillingly. Cora took one look at the hardened, remote features of her brother-in-law and conceived that he meant it. He didn't want to hear her sister's name ever again.

The door creaked open and Alice's head popped out, her mane a tousled, dripping mess. "You can come in now." Uncas pushed off the wall and went back inside. The first thing he noticed was the two piles of fur: one in front of the hearth and the other in a corner. One bold eyebrow arched in question. "It is ridiculous that you have to sleep outside - this is your home." Alice explained stiltedly, waving her hands around helplessly. When his eyes narrowed, she hurriedly continued, "You can sleep in the room and I'll sleep in the living area. Or I can sleep outside and you..." She trailed off nervously.

"Take the room." He finally responded and headed to the pile of furs in front of the hearth. Alice bit her lip - she actually preferred sleeping in the living quarters. Uncas had shared the bedroom with his former wife - it felt like she was violating his privacy. But she didn't want to rile him further so she dragged her feet to the bedroom. She studied the bed with its spotless white sheets. Throwing herself on them, she tugged the blanket, which was at the foot of the bed, up to her chin. Squeezing her eyes shut, she willed herself to sleep.

One hour later, Alice was still wide awake. Her senses were buzzing with awareness instead of being in repose. The blanket, though laundered clean, oozed hints of Uncas' unmistakable scent. She fought the urge to bury her face into it. She was in the middle of the bed - the bed Uncas shared with his ex-wife. He had lain on this very bed with his ex-wife...she sat up abruptly. Tearing the sheets off the bed, she tossed them on the floor and plonked down. The ground was hard and cold without furs in between but anywhere was more comfortable than the bed now.

Uncas roused with a start, his hand instinctively reaching for the knife strapped on his ankle. Something had jolted him from his sleep. He listened with concentration - muffled sounds were coming from the bedroom. He frowned and rolled to his feet. Was Alice still awake? The bedroom door was ajar. Moonlight trickled through the window - the bed was empty and disposed of sheets. He glanced down and saw Alice's blond head near his toes. Did she really prefer sleeping on the floor so much, he wondered, unreasonably vexed.

He was intending to leave when she whimpered softly. _That was what had disrupted his slumber._ He crouched down and up-close, he saw sweat beading her forehead and matting her hair, her eyebrows were drawn tightly together. He lightly felt her forehead - her temperature was normal, she was just distressed. Probably homesick and fatigued from the long journey, he surmised. Without thinking twice, he picked Alice up, sheets and all, and deposited her on the bed. For a second, he scrutinised her sleeping form, bundled in the sheets. Her blond tresses tumbled around her face and glimmered white in the moonlight. Her feathery lashes lay on her cheeks, her mouth slightly pouted. The toes of her left foot peeked out from under the sheet, while a pale arm streaked across it. _She looked eighteen._ Uncas left the room.

Alice groggily stirred - her throat was dry and she was perspiring. She needed a drink of water. It was still dark outside. She cracked her eyes bigger - why was she on the bed? Logically Uncas could be the only reason for her shift in position but why would he have done so? Had he heard her in the throes of yet another bad dream? Alice fervently hoped not since Uncas was the last person she wanted to explain her recurring nightmares to.

Tiptoeing to the kitchen, she swallowed a cup of water and sighed. She wished she could sleep through the night - she must be still adjusting to her new surroundings. Uncas was sprawled in front of the hearth on his side, one arm flung over his face. She went to him and sat on heels next to his prone physique. She quaked in the chilly air and on impulse, she lay her palm in the middle of his chest. His heart throbbed strongly. And the incredible warmth that radiated from him felt achingly familiar. Alice felt her anxiety ease...and stifled a scream when his fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrist like a vice.

Her gaze flicked up guiltily and collided with his isolated one.

 _"Don't touch me."_


	5. Chapter 5

Uncas was a light sleeper and stirred at the slightest sound, or sometimes even scent. It wasn't unexpected when Alice crept in the kitchen in the dead of the night - she hadn't slept well the previous night either. It would take a few days for her to acclimatise to residing in the forest. But he had been more than surprised when she touched him. Her tentative touch felt alien; yet his body instinctively craved more. Uncas was furious at how his body was betraying him - he was even more incensed at how Alice was playing him.

 _"Don't touch me."_

Alice's hand on his chest trembled but she kept it there. The feel of his heart thudding so solidly under her fingers...the feel of his calloused warm hand on hers... "I am cold." she whispered feebly. It sounded like the most incredulous excuse, but it was the truth. She brushed her palm reverently across the scalding heat of his skin in a trance-like manner, " You are so warm...always so warm..."

Uncas, who hadn't released her wrist, yanked her forward and she tumbled inelegantly on top of him. Alice gasped and tried to pull away but Uncas kept one unyielding arm around her. Their bodies were pressed together from head to toe. She dared to look at him and saw that his features were pulled taut, and his eyes were anything but warm. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you were cold?" he drawled in an awful voice as he stroked her cheekbone, his touch insulting and detached. Alice's breath seized at his reminder. The last time she was cold...

 _Three years ago._

 _She was so cold._

They had managed to find temporary shelter and seclusion under the roaring waterfalls but Alice knew the Hurons would catch up with them soon enough. _And Magua will rip my heart out and eat it as he did to Papa._ Alice let out a defeated, bitter laugh. So this is how she would meet her end. Duncan was busy arguing with Nathaniel, Chingachcook was running a check on powder stores, while Cora was sobbing in a corner.

Alice didn't know where Uncas had gone. He had disappeared after squeezing her shoulder in a show of sympathy and comfort. He was a warrior - survival took precedence over mourning the dead. Alice hadn't shed a tear. She couldn't. She didn't feel any pain - she was engulfed in a terrifying haze of resignation. Why mourn for someone whom she was going to meet soon?

She only felt the bone-numbing chill of the icy river and falls. She was thoroughly drenched and doubted she would ever dry. She was shivering violently. She couldn't stop shivering. She staggered dazedly along the rocky verge, not caring where she was going. _I am so cold._ She couldn't feel her fingers and toes. She couldn't feel anything.

Alice spotted a light in the distance and was drawn to it. Light. Heat. Her feet automatically stumbled towards the source...

"Get back!"

Alice felt herself being jerked backwards and she landed on something hard. And warm. _Uncas._ She could recognise the scorching heat of his skin and unique scent anywhere. Raking her fingers across his chest, she struggled to get closer to him, his warmth. Her breath came in uneven gasps as he gathered her tightly into his arms and murmured soothingly in Mohican. He pushed her wet hair back and pressed her face into the curve of his shoulder.

 _Alice felt like a block of ice._ Uncas rubbed his hands briskly up and down her arms as she quivered uncontrollably. He lifted her away from him and did a quick assessment - her lips and fingernails were turning blue rapidly, and he could feel her heart palpitating wildly. He suspected she was caught in the throes of shock and even mild hypothermia.

When he loosened his arms around her, Alice shook her head forcibly and kept her death grip on him. Uncas methodically pulled off her soaked boots and stockings. He rummaged through his pack and removed the driest items inside - a spare shirt and a waxed hide. Without another word, he stripped her bodice down, exposing her shift which was saturated. He tugged the shift off her shoulders and replaced it with his spare shirt. "I'm so co-co-cold." her teeth chattered.

Uncas took off his wet shirt and embraced Alice in one efficient move, settling her on his lap. Propping himself against the wall, he wrapped the hide around them snugly, making sure her feet were tucked in. Alice found her torso plastered to Uncas' naked chest, his shirt she wore a flimsy barrier between his skin and hers. His body heat felt wonderful and her eyes drowsily fluttered close.

"Don't go to sleep." Uncas warned gently, giving her a little shake. She shifted even closer to him, his shirt slipped down to bare one pale shoulder. She heard his swift intake of breath. Alice belatedly realised how intimately entwined their bodies were and instead of being repulsed or scared, she felt overwhelming peace and bliss seep into her bones. It was contradictory to their current perilous situation... but Alice felt safe. And something else. Uncas' unclothed physique and proximity were inciting feelings and emotions she had never felt before...

Uncas bit back a groan when Alice lifted her eyes to his - there were no traces of fear or disgust; just innocent invitation. Looking dreamy, she slid one hand up his chest to his cheek, her fingers straying over his nose and lips. Uncas knew in that instant that Alice would not put up any resistance to whatever he did, they did - she was surrendering herself to him. She wanted to live for the moment. With him.

When Uncas' lips met hers in a drugging kiss, Alice knew that there was no turning back. She was going to give herself to the handsome Mohican warrior in her arms. He hissed in growing desire as she caressed his shoulders, his back, his chest...and he peeled his shirt off her...

Some time later, Alice lay under Uncas, the hide under her protecting her from the cave floor. What happened between them had been beyond her wildest imagination and sweetly exquisite - and did not match the awkward tales her married friends had recounted. In the far recesses of her mind, Alice acknowledged her behaviour was scandalous and she would be ruined for life if she ever returned to England. But she didn't care nor did she have any regrets. she had wanted him; and he had wanted her. That was all she cared about. Even if Cora was to discover them right now, she wouldn't shrivel in embarrassment or hide the truth. She had lain with Uncas, plain and simple.

"Warm?" Uncas inquired, idly drawing patterns on her collarbone. Alice blushed. She was more than warm - he had more than warmed her. One roughened hand glided down to her hip, "Hurt much?" Alice blushed even harder, if that was possible. _Did he really have to ask?_ Uncas chuckled and flipped his position, so that she was sprawled over him instead. Alice looked down into his tender, sated dark brown eyes and felt herself melt. Scandal and propriety be damned.

"Warm?" Uncas taunted silkily, rudely teleporting her back to the present. Though she was practically draped over him, he made no move to touch her further. He had propped himself up on his elbows, inching his face nearer to hers, so close that his breath rustled the tendrils that framed her face. Alice didn't want to pretend she didn't remember when it was obvious they both remembered. And she refused to be intimidated by him. She carefully outlined the ridged flesh of the scar above his heart and countered coolly, "Hurt much?" She was childishly satisfied when he flinched.

There was a pregnant pause before Uncas uttered in a tone dripping with heavy scorn, "You put it there. You should know." Alice's complexion drained of colour as her body instinctively recoiled from his. _You put it there._ It was unsettling to hear him verbally blame her for his near-death at the cliffs when he never once did even at the verge of death then. All he cared then was her. Even when he was bleeding out, he kept reassuring her he was fine. "It doesn't hurt. Don't cry." he had gritted out through clenched teeth when he was getting stitched up at the camp. Alice had camped by his side, tears silently spilling down her cheeks, enfolding his bloodied hand between her grimy ones.

 _It doesn't hurt. Don't cry._ The agony-tinged assurance that kept her sane during that time echoed around her head as she stared at the man in front of her, whose features and expression looked carved out of granite. Sharp-edged, rugged, unshakeable, cold. He was right. She had put those scars on him. She had pay her dues in the past three years. But it still wasn't enough.

Uncas' hooded gaze followed Alice as she unfurled herself from him and stood up. Gone was that tiny glimpse of her old sweetness she had revealed earlier. His last remark had apparently hit a sore spot - her face was ashen and her eyes were haunted, empty. She retired to the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Uncas fixed his eyes grimly on the timber ceiling of the cabin. It was a long time before he managed to fall asleep.

Alice and Uncas settled into an unofficial daily routine by wordless, mutual consent over the following week. She had her breakfast at Cora's every morning, but ensured there was always something for his. She learnt to make the fruit-grain bar from Cora, and stocked biscuits and an assortment of bread on the kitchen shelves. The days were spent with Cora, while heaven knew where the man himself vanished to until dusk. Every after afternoon was spent doing household chores in Uncas' cabin. He only returned for supper in the evenings, and not every one at that. After that antagonising encounter, they didn't converse or spend time alone unless it was absolutely necessary.

After supper, the couple would stroll back to the other cabin, indulging in polite talk about the weather and Byron along the way. Uncas would draw water from the stream for her bath and leave the cabin after, only re-entering at her instruction. They were like strangers living under the same roof. Alice started to sleep through the night though she couldn't bring herself to sleep on the bed. Uncas did not attempt to convince her otherwise.

Another week passed and Cora announced that she and Alice were going to visit Aunt Maura in Albany. Nathaniel would escort them there and return to collect them a week later. Alice had made no mention of the upcoming visit to him prior so the trip was news to Uncas too. The women planned to depart the next day.

During their customary walk back to his cabin after supper, he remarked casually, "Didn't know you planned to go to Albany." Alice shrugged indifferently in reply, not breaking her stride. "Need anything?" Alice finally stopped and faced him obligingly, though she didn't quite meet his eyes, "No, thank you." She forged ahead, and as he trailed in her wake, he was suddenly overcome with a wave of discontent.

Alice packed what she needed into a travel pack that she had sewn under Cora's guidance and stowed the rest of her belongings into her trunk. Uncas might wish to sleep in the bedroom while she was away and wouldn't appreciate her things lying around. She sat down on the edge of the bed, lost in thought. The past two weeks had been uneventful, yet trying in some ways.

The atmosphere in the cabin was decidedly peaceful... but Alice didn't feel at peace at all. Uncas remained unfailingly cordial but somehow that just imbued more tension between them. Alice was relieved that she was going to spend some time away from Uncas - she just couldn't help feeling a little jumpy whenever he was around. She heard the tell-tale splash of he filling the tub outside and fondled her chain, perturbed. He could be such a contradiction - he barely tolerated her presence yet he made sure she had water to bathe everyday. Probably out of responsibility and duty he felt towards Cora and Nathaniel.

Uncas raised his head when he heard Alice's footfalls. She carried a stack of his shirts, all laundered and neatly folded. He watched as she placed his clothes on a chair in the corner of the cabin and padded across to the kitchen, and busied herself with arranging the items on the shelves. "I've washed enough shirts to last you for a week. I've changed the sheets on the bed and aired all the furs. There's also enough food for breakfast for a few days. I made more biscuits and bread..." she rattled off in a mechanical tone, her movements nimble and efficient.

 _"Stop it."_ Uncas rasped. There was so much venom in his tone that she balked and threw him a cautious look.

" _Stop acting like my wife."_ He bit out, his jaw was so tight and corded that it looked that it might snap any second. His eyes were blazing with anger and something else she couldn't identify.

Alice blanched at his words and the fruit-grain bars she was holding clattered to the floor. She picked them up immediately and piled them haphazardly on the shelf. "I-" she started but realised she had nothing to say in her defense. Instead, she requested in a suffocated voice, "I would like to bathe, please." Uncas stalked out of the cabin without another backward glance.

The cool air helped to alleviate Uncas' unwarranted bout of displeasure. Seeing Alice move around his cabin so comfortably and confidently had struck a chord. Aponi had done exactly the same things for him in this very cabin...but she hadn't been one-tenth as comfortable and confident as Alice. _Why not?_ His traitorous mind questioned mercilessly.

He waited for Alice to announce she was done but after almost twenty minutes, he heard nothing. Had she fallen asleep in the tub? Uncas entered the cabin and spotted the streak of wet footprints from the tub leading to the bedroom. He stared at the closed door, his fingers digging into this palms.

The next morning, Alice left for Cora's without a word - they were departing for Albany after breakfast. Uncas had barely slept throughout the night and kept his eyes closed as she exited the cabin.

He surveyed his home slowly from top to bottom, his gaze resting on the pile of fresh shirts on the chair. Remnants of Alice's distinctive rose scent teased his senses. He got to this feet and proceeded to the bedroom. He stood in the doorway, boring down on the unoccupied bed.

 _Too empty._


	6. Chapter 6

_Stop acting like my wife._

Alice couldn't get Uncas' accusation out of her mind as she trudged on towards Albany. She had thought she was just making herself useful around the house but...

"Alice?" Nathaniel's voice snapped her out of her reverie as he came up beside to her. They were taking a break. Cora was napping but Alice felt restless so she had found an elevated rocky outcrop to rest her tired legs and well, mull over her last encounter with Uncas. "All right?" he asked as he offered her a canteen of water. She accepted the canteen gratefully, "Yes, thank you."

Nathaniel took a long swig of water from his own canteen and for a few minutes, they lapsed into a companionable silence. "Uncas..." Nathaniel began and seemed not to know how to go from there. "We're fine." Alice reassured him a little too brightly, plucking bits of grass off her skirt. "He never understood why you left without a word. Or why you never wrote him. Or why you never asked Cora about him for the past three years. Did you not care? Do you really not care?" her brother-in-law rambled on bluntly. Alice could detect hints of resentful bewilderment in his voice.

Alice didn't answer him and Nathaniel saw that she had retreated into her invisible shell again. He decided not to push her - Uncas was the one who had the right to demand answers, not him. If there was anyone who could penetrate that shell of hers, it was Uncas. Heaven knew the number of shells and walls these two had constructed around themselves over the last three years. Probably enough to hold off dozens of armies and tribes, Nathaniel concluded with frustrated sympathy.

He was going to change the subject when Alice commented impersonally, "He was married. He found happiness and comfort in another woman, at least for awhile." "He got married because my father and I told him to do so." Nathaniel divulged rather resignedly. Alice swung around to face him, stunned, "Why?" He gnawed his bottom lip before replying pensively, "We didn't want him to waste away his life waiting for you." He saw Alice swallow hard and she had difficulty keeping her gaze steady.

Alice felt something inside her splinter and lodge painfully in her heart.

 _Uncas had waited for her._

Uncas returned to his cabin after having supper with Chingachcook at Nathaniel's cabin. How the elder Mohican kept up with Byron was a mystery and a miracle but the energetic toddler did always seem much better behaved when left alone with his grandfather. Uncas had offered to take Byron back with him but Chingachcook had declined. He adored Byron to bits and enjoyed spending quality time alone with the little rascal.

Uncas automatically reached for the wooden buckets to haul water from the stream when he hit him that Alice wasn't around that night - and wouldn't be for the next few nights. He walked over to the tub and ran his finger along the rim. He had built this cabin from scratch right after his wedding to Aponi...

Aponi had wanted to stay in the Delaware Camp but Uncas had convinced her to relocate to the family cabin shortly after the wedding. He and Nathaniel spent most of winter and early spring hard at work building cabins. Chingachcook still stayed at the family cabin, which was about a mile away from both his sons' cabins. The men had built Nathaniel's cabin first, then Uncas'. When Uncas finally completed his marital home, he was relieved. The family cabin was getting a little crowded with five people under one roof.

Uncas brought Aponi to their newly minted abode and proudly showed her around. She took her time perusing the cabin and called him over to the bedroom after some time. "What is this? And that?" She queried, askance as she pointed to the bed and wooden tub he had painstakingly carved and made by hand. Uncas was little puzzled, "To sleep and bathe." "I'm Delaware. I sleep on furs and bathe in rivers." she responded fiercely. Uncas felt his heart grind to a stop. _I'm Delaware._ Her next words felt like a punch to his stomach. "I am not _her._ " Aponi proclaimed harshly, her eyes downcast and hurt.

Aponi was right. _What was he doing? What was he thinking? They were Indians who lived and breathed nature and the wild._ His disjointed gaze swept around the cabin. The set of drawers, the chest, the rocking chair...

"What do you miss most about England?" Uncas murmured, nuzzling Alice's soft cheek. They were still wrapped around each other, enjoying their profound intimacy under the thunderous falls. Alice ruminated over his question for a few seconds before snuggling her head back into the hollow of his throat. " My bed, bathtub, rocking chair..." she sighed forlornly and Uncas knew she thought those items were nothing but a faraway dream in their current circumstances. "I'll make them. I'll make anything you want." he vowed, rubbing his chin against the top of her head affectionately. Alice smiled at the solemn promise in his voice and cuddled closer, "I know you will."

 _I know you will._ Uncas let out a mirthless laugh in the present. Like a fool, he did. Uncas had offered to destroy the bed and tub but Aponi stopped him, stating practically both would prove useful during the colder seasons. She eventually got around the fact that her new husband had built their home with another woman in mind. But then again, Aponi had known what she was getting into since Uncas' relationship with Alice had been an open secret. She had taken her chance with the wounded warrior.

Uncas spied Alice's trunk in the bedroom and wondered vaguely what she had taken with her back to England three years ago. She had nothing but the clothes on her back. That and traumatic nightmares of seeing her father murdered inhumanely in front of her eyes. Recalling the few nights she heard her sleeping fitfully, it struck him whether her return to the Colonies had triggered horrific memories of her time here. No matter how antagonistic their relationship was now, he hoped she had laid those events to rest. No one deserved to be tortured as such.

The women reached Albany safely and sought Aunt Maura at the cosy cottage she has decided to rent for her stay in Albany. Inns and hotels were too stuffy, the elder woman proclaimed. At Aunt Maura's insistence, Nathaniel stayed one night to rest before taking off back to the cabin. The three women had a lovely time together shopping, taking strolls, having tea and chatting by the hearth in the evenings. They almost felt they were in London again.

"Sometimes I can't believe Aunt Maura is Papa's sister. They are nothing alike." Cora opined one night, yawning as she stretched out on the bed she shared with Alice. "True." Alice agreed. Papa was impatient and gruff, while Aunt Maura was sunny and caring. Cora peered at her sister shrewdly, "Well, we are nothing alike either." Alice threw her an amused smile and announced she was going to take a bath. Cora was used to turning in early while Alice still kept city hours. Fortunately, Uncas preferred to stay up late, too. Alice noticed he either read, cleaned his weapons or whittle wood figurines for Byron before he slept every night.

 _Uncas._ She had shut him out of her mind for the past few days and had been mildly successful since she had been occupied from day to night. She admitted it was harder to block him out in the nights since it was the time of the day they spent the most time together back at the cabin. She missed his formidable presence despite his hostility. There was just something about the man that weaved her in a cocoon of security. What a laughable thought.

"Are you not tired, my dear?" Aunt Maura clucked her tongue as she sat beside Alice on the sofa in the living room. "You know I'm accustomed to keeping late hours. It is a treat to unwind with a good book or some knitting in the evenings after caring for two tireless children during the day." Alice asserted as she tucked her feet under her legs. Aunt Maura rolled her eyes, " Tireless is an understatement. Sometimes I swear I forget those two are offspring of a respected duke. What would Melissa do without you?"

Her Grace, Melissa Charleston, Duchess of Montdale, had been The Honourable Melissa Vaughan before her marriage to the Duke of Montdale. She had grown up with the Munro sisters and was Alice's dearest friend in the world. She had been the one who convinced Alice to take up the position as her children's governess two years ago. Alice was eternally grateful to Melissa for giving her means to make a living.

"When are you going to tell Cora everything?" Alice stiffened at Aunt Maura's sternly delivered question. "Soon." Alice hedged. Aunt Maura took her niece's hand and squeezed it reassuringly, "Alice, Cora is family. You can't - and shouldn't hide such things from her." "I'll tell her soon, I promise." Alice said weakly. "You did nothing wrong, my dear. Nothing was your fault. I am guilty, too." Aunt Maura affirmed staunchly. Alice didn't concur.

 _Everything was my fault._

Upon arriving in London three years ago, Alice had put up with Aunt Maura, who more then welcomed the company. What she didn't expect was her eighteen-year-old niece crying herself to sleep under the covers every night for almost two straight months. Alice thought her aunt didn't know - but Maura knew and her heart broke for her young niece who seemed to be have suffered terribly in America. Maura was determined to protect her older brother's youngest child at all costs.

Maura finally coaxed Alice to step out of the house after three months. Alice slowly found her footing again with the _ton_ , championed by Melissa, who never left her side. During a ball four months after she had returned from America, Alice was chatting with a bunch of ladies her age when she started to feel dizzy and queasy. She had been periodically feeling such for the past month or so and attributed to a bug that was going around the city. One second she was waltzing with Alan Newcombe, the second son of the Earl of Hume, the next she was fainting in his arms.

The physician was called by the hosts of the ball and at least five other ladies were in the bedroom, with the hostess and Melissa, when she stirred. The physician had looked distinctly uncomfortable when she had inquired what was wrong with her. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally said, "You are with child, Miss Munro."

A collective gasp echoed in the bedroom as Alice's world spun. _How could she be with child? She was unmarried..._ The gasps turned to snickers as the rest of the occupants in the room eyed her with undisguised disgust and horror. "Well, well, well. I guess you did more than explore the Colonies." someone tittered. Melissa turned around to the group and snapped, "Leave, all of you!" Everyone filed out obediently, including the physician. Duchess Montdale was not one to be trifled with.

 _She was ruined. Completely, irrevocably ruined._ The news would spread like wildfire down in the ballroom in minutes. By the next day, the whole of London's polite society would know that the unmarried Alice Munro was with child. She would be treated like a pariah. She would be cut dead at every turn. Melissa sat down on the bed next to Alice and asked gravely , "Who is the father, Alice? An officer you met in Albany? At one of the forts?" Alice stared at her friend blankly. _The father of her baby._ Everyone would be speculating that, too.

 _The father of her child..._ "He is dead. He died in battle against the French." Alice related dully.

Uncas glanced at the sun dipping in the sky. He had been busy gardening for the past couple of hours and was famished. It was almost time for supper. Alice and Cora would be back. Nathaniel had earlier calculated they would return just in time for supper. The last eight days had been a trial. Despite not seeing Alice much while she was staying with him and she was mostly uncommunicative, the cabin felt cavernous without her quiet presence. He was attuned to her cultured accent addressing him for mundane things and her dainty footfalls walking around the cabin. He had gotten attuned to having her around in his home.

Uncas decided grimly that Alice should no longer stay with him - it would do none of them good. He was going to bring it up during supper.

Uncas stomped mud off his moccasins before stepping into Nathaniel's cabin. He smelled some roasted meat and guessed Chingachcook must had left Byron with the neighbours for a couple of hours to go hunting. Nathaniel was pouring ale into tankards while Cora was setting the table. Uncas' gaze scanned the space - Alice was not present.

"Alice did not return with me. She would like to stay a few more days with Aunt Maura." Cora supplied, sitting down on the bench. "Who is going to escort her back?" Uncas clipped, sitting across his sister-in-law. Nathaniel tore into a chunk of bread, "Just so happened that Kuruk is in Albany to trade. He offered to escort Alice back and return to camp after." Chingachcook grunted in approval. Kuruk was their old friend from the Delaware camp - the Mohican men knew him very well. Uncas had no doubt Alice would be safe with Kuruk who would treat her with respect. Uncas stabbed his fork into the roasted meat. Alice was in good hands.

Alice hummed as she packed her belongings into her travel pack. She was glad she had decided to stay a few more days in Albany. She had more time to buy personal items and well, food that didn't need to be made from scratch. Her pack was stuffed with tea, biscuits and she even managed to find some chocolate. Kuruk would be arriving any minute. The Delaware warrior was polite, mild and spoke some English - even Aunt Maura took to him after her initial suspicion and apprehension.

Aunt Maura accompanied her to the gate. "Be careful, dear." Aunt Maura expressed worriedly as she embraced her niece. Despite her misgivings about the trip to America, Maura realised it had been a good decision. Alice seemed to be in good spirits, which had been rare in England. Maura resolved she would stay in Albany as long Alice wanted to stay with Cora.

Alice hugged her aunt back, "You should really consider visiting Cora's home one day. You would love Byron." Her aunt wrinkled her nose but relented, "Maybe I will." Her aunt's eyes suddenly scrunched up as she looked past Alice's shoulder into the distance, " I do not remember Kuruk being so tall." Alice didn't bother turning around, and continued to fuss with her pack as she pointed out, "Aunt Maura, you cannot see well without your glasses."

Aunt Maura muttered in reluctant fascination, "I do not remember Kuruk being a handsome devil either." Alice giggled," Now you really need your glasses." She wheeled around to greet Kuruk... and squeaked when she came face to face with an inscrutable Uncas. _What was he doing here?_ Where was Kuruk?

"And who are you, sir?" Aunt Maura demanded as she scrutinised the well-built, rugged warrior, whose face was barely two inches away from her stupefied niece's upturned face.

Alice ignored her aunt and tilted her head to look at Uncas, flabbergasted, "Why are you here?"

 _"I am here for you, miss."_

 ** _Author's Note_**

 _Again, thank you all so much for the reviews and PMs :) I'm surprised but happy and grateful that you guys are enjoying this rather antagonistic story between Alice and Uncas. I've been asked a few times whether this story is pre-written - the answer is no though I already do know how the story is going to unfold. I write chapters as they come, agonising on the way I would like the story to unfold, agonising how Alice and Uncas would, should react to each other. I would like to think I'm staying true to their characters in the movie. I admit conversations between Alice and Uncas, their unconscious gestures, form the backbone of the mechanics of the journey. Many of you guessed right about the existence of a child... but I'll just leave it as that for now. ;) Appreciate the wonderful support and enjoy the rest of the story!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Miss?_

Alice frowned at how Uncas addressed her then presumed he probably did not wish for Aunt Maura to know they were more than... _in-laws_? _Distant acquaintances?_ Alice wagered he didn't want to address her by name either. How did one define their relationship? _Ex-lovers who enjoyed a one-night of passion in a cave under a waterfall._ A snide little voice in her head mocked. If she told Aunt Maura that... a horrified giggle escaped Alice's lips. Plus, she hadn't informed her aunt that she was staying with a man unchaperoned in the same quarters.

Most importantly, Alice had not shared with Maura what happened between Uncas and her all those years ago - the elder woman only knew that Uncas was Cora's brother-in-law, nothing else. Alice had sworn Cora to secrecy too.

"Uncas. Nathaniel's brother." Uncas introduced politely with a brief nod. Maura stared hard at the stoic man in front of her and the wheels started turning furiously in her head. _It can't be..._ She reasoned. _Yet..._ everything seem to click and fall into place.

After embracing her aunt again, Alice slipped her pack over her shoulders. "Let's go." she quipped lightly to Uncas. "Take good care of my precious niece, young man." Aunt Maura hollered after the pair. Uncas cast the elderly English woman a bemused glance over his shoulder in reply. Maura noticed how the Mohican warrior immediately took a protective stance slightly behind Alice, his hand loosely resting on his knife at his waist, his eyes alertly sweeping the surroundings. Maura's throat unwittingly constricted at the sight. _My Alice being protected by a man._ For an indescribable reason, Maura instinctively knew Alice was safe with Uncas. For an even more incredulous reason, she felt like crying.

They navigated through the forest at a leisurely pace - Uncas didn't seem to be in a haste, which was astounding indeed. "Why it is you and not Kuruk?" Alice inquired curiously. Uncas didn't stop moving, "Told you. I came for you." Alice didn't understand how his answer _answered_ her question so she tried to wrangle a more elaborate explanation from him, "You...wished to escort me?" "Yes." came his maddeningly cool reply that gave nothing away but Alice's silly heart skipped a beat still.

"Why?" she pressed on, halting in her tracks and affixing him with a searching stare. _God help her. She wanted to know._ He held her gaze for a beat longer and Alice discovered that he looked a little baffled. _At himself - not her. It_ was as if he couldn't quite figure out why he was doing what he did. "Because you are the safest with me." He delivered the statement without an ounce of arrogance but with unshakeable, albeit reluctant, conviction. Alice had to take a deep breath to control the riotous emotions swelling in her chest. At the moment, she didn't give a whit what prompted him to trek to Albany to escort her back. _He cared enough to come for her._ _That was all that mattered._

After walking the entire day, they stopped to make camp overnight. Alice was exhausted but not overly so since they maintained an endurable pace throughout. After a simple supper of bread and jerky, she had unrolled a blanket on the ground and was out like a light in seconds. Uncas sat across her, a fire burning in between them. _Why?_ He had asked himself the same question countless times as he tore through the trees the night before just so he could get to Albany in time. He asked himself again as he looked up Kuruk to inform him that he was going to escort Alice back. The question reverberated in his mind as he gazed in bleak resignation at the sleeping woman across him.

 _Because the animalistic instinct to protect her had been wired in his system ever since he had rescued three years ago on George Road._ It didn't matter how he felt about her at an emotional level - her haunted, petrified expression at that fateful day at the cliffs was something he never wanted to see again. He never wanted her to experience such gutted fear and hopelessness ever again. The thought of Alice getting physically hurt in any way, even a small scratch, sickened him.

 _He didn't want anything from her. He wanted nothing to do with her. He didn't know what to do with her._

The whispering got louder. Alice gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep walking with her head high. Beside her, Aunt Maura clutched her arm firmly and deftly led her out of the tea soiree held by one of Aunt Maura's closest friends. Alice unconsciously soothed her gown over her belly - she wasn't showing much yet but no one cared since everyone knew that she was pregnant and unmarried. _Disgraced._

Maura sat Alice down on the sofa in the sitting room once they were home. The older lady had been stunned to find out about Alice's pregnancy and like Melissa, she asked Alice who the sire of the baby was. Alice had given the same answer. Maura assumed it was some officer from the British army whom Alice fell in love with in America. It had to be. It was the most logical conclusion.

"Alice, I know this sounds cruel but this baby will grow up without a father..." Maura appealed. "I am keeping the baby." Alice stated quietly. "The child will suffer, my dear. He or she will be called awful names..." "I'll move to somewhere where no one knows me and start a new life. I'll tell everyone that the father died in battle." "Who is the father, Alice? At least give me a name, for heaven's sake!" Maura exclaimed. When Alice remained silent, Maura sighed in defeat.

After a long silence, Maura took her niece's hand, "Let's move to the country then. I have a house there. Let's stay there until the baby is born." Alice gripped her aunt's hand gratefully, "Thank you." Maura smiled weakly, " Well, he must be quite somebody for you to want to keep his child so desperately." Her niece's eyes misted with unshed tears. "What was he like?" Maura prodded gently. Alice slid one hand down to her stomach, " _Wonderful_." She turned to Maura and smiled wistfully, her eyes filled with bittersweet regret, " _He was wonderful_."

Uncas heard choking sounds coming from Alice and quickly crossed over to her side. Her face was hidden in the blanket so he shook her shoulder urgently, "Wake up." He couldn't bring himself to say her name. It stuck in his throat. She rolled over and her eyes flew open. Twin streaks of tears marked her face and her eyes were damp with more tears. She sat up and dashed her tears away. "Bad dream?" he inquired in a neutral tone that belied his irrational worry over the fact that she had cried in her sleep.

Alice looked into Uncas' fathomless eyes, the firelight turning them a molten brown. She didn't know why she dreamt about that conversation with Aunt Maura after so many seasons. It made Alice feel off-kilter in the present, especially when she was facing Uncas in the flesh. "It's nothing." she dismissed nonchalantly and drew her knees to her chin. Uncas settled down beside her, though he was at least an arm's length away. "Is it so difficult?" she pondered out loud. "What?" "To call me by my name." she finished sadly. He didn't reply her. They sat together, yet not together, staring at the fire, each tormented by their past memories.

"I'm going to Uncas' cabin for a bit to give it a good dust before they get back!" Cora called out to Nathaniel as she hustled out of their home. She had been glad at Uncas' abrupt decision to escort Alice home - it was the first time since her arrival that Uncas had voluntarily offered to spend time with her alone. Cora wasn't delusional enough to think the journey would rekindle their buried feelings for each other. Rather, she wanted the couple to face up to and accept their past and move on from there.

It was clear Alice still harboured residual affection for Uncas - but Uncas was a different matter altogether. He had been so badly hurt by her sister three years ago that he had shut down on the inside and had shut out everyone after that. Even Aponi. The sweet Delaware girl had tried her best to no avail. Nathaniel was afraid Uncas was scarred for life and Cora began to suspect the same. Her brother-in-law was so shuttered and emotionless sometimes that Cora actually felt guilty on Alice's behalf. She knew Uncas was very fond of her sister those years ago but it dawned on her, after these years of living with him as a family, that the Mohican had deeply loved Alice in their short span together.

It was obvious Uncas hadn't been lazing around while Alice was away since the cabin was impressively tidy. Cora was sweeping the floor when she recalled there were a couple of dresses of Alice that needed mending. Clothes tend to fray and tear a lot easier in the wilderness. Alice's clothes were in the set of drawers by the tub and there were some in her trunk. Cora decided to check the trunk first. Rummaging through the clothes, she was yanking a few blouses out when an envelope fell on the floor, its contents spilling out. They were documents.

Cora scooped the papers up and was about to put them back when she caught sight of what was written at the top of both. Her eyes widened in utmost shock and her lips drew into a thin, angry line. Her sister had some explaining to do.

When Cora's cabin came into view, Alice exhaled in relief, "We made it." Uncas inclined his head in agreement, "We did." Alice flicked him an uncertain sideways glance - they had come to some sort of a truce over the journey. He was still cold and distant, but had become a little more communicative. She had made up her mind to tread carefully around him as not to destroy that fragile truce.

"We are back." Alice announced, stepping through the doorway, with Uncas behind her. It was quite late, just a couple of hours before midnight. Chingachcook sat near the hearth, Byron sleeping on his lap. He nodded in welcome as he got to his feet, carrying his grandson to the bedroom. Alice was puzzled - Byron usually slept in the living room. Nathaniel was perched on the dining table, tension written all over his face, looking like he wished to be anywhere except where he was. He looked at Alice and bobbed his head warningly in the direction of Cora, who was curled up on the rocking chair, her arms crossed tightly on her chest.

"Cora?" Alice ventured tentatively, noting her sister's grim expression and rigid posture. Her older sister stood up, and waved an envelope at her. Alice recognised the envelope instantly and gulped, " I was going to tell you..." Cora marched right up to Alice and held the two documents up in her face, " Tell me what, sister? _That you got married? And got divorced_ _in less than a year_?" Alice muttered defensively, " I was going to explain..." "Who is this man you married? _Evan Michael Jonathan Westlane?_ How is it that you got married three years ago and you never once mentioned this in your letters? Or for the past few weeks? Did you swear Aunt Maura to secrecy too?" Cora had worked herself in a fine fury by now, her cheeks were flushed and Alice could see smoke practically coming out of her sister's ears.

Cora stood nose-to-nose with Alice and hissed furiously, "What else have you not told me, Alice? _What else_?" "Give her a chance to explain, Cora." Nathaniel suggested unfazedly from his position on the table. Alice grabbed the documents from Cora and let them flutter to the floor. " I was going to tell you when I was ready." Alice said calmly. With that she turned on her heel and exited the cabin.

Uncas gazed down at the documents on the floor - they were marriage and divorce certificates. He looked at Cora, who was struggling to keep her temper in check. Uncas understood that Cora was more hurt than angry that Alice had kept such significant secrets from her. He also guessed that Alice was probably more upset than Cora right now. He glanced at Nathaniel, who was slowly walking over to his wife. He swivelled around to stare at the open doorway and the forbidding darkness outside.

For the second time in days, Uncas went after Alice.

He jogged to his cabin at a moderate speed - he wasn't that worried about Alice's safety since he was confident she wouldn't do anything silly. If she wasn't at the cabin, she was probably at the stream. The cabin was empty when he arrived. He spotted the open trunk and deduced easily how Cora had discovered the documents. Grabbing a blanket, he headed for the stream.

Uncas was right, though just partially so. Alice wasn't at the stream - she was in the stream. He paused by the banks, studying her bent head, her shivering form waist-deep in the icy water. The stream water was never not icy, even during the warm seasons. His natural instinct was to pull her out immediately but he restrained himself - this was her way of coping with what happened with Cora at the cabin. The fact that Alice had married wasn't a surprise to him - he was more disconcerted by the divorce and why she had kept such important events from her only sister.

Minutes ticked by and when Uncas realised Alice had no intention of coming out, he threw the blanket on the ground and waded into the water. When he got to her, he took her arm and tugged assertively, "Water's freezing." She didn't respond but didn't protest either as he ushered her out of the water. When they reach the shore, Uncas hunkered down to wring her skirts dry. When he was done, he flung the blanket over her shoulders. She wasn't crying - her expression was faraway...unreachable.

Alice stood wrapped in the blanket, her teeth chattering, her body shaking from head to toe, since the water had long seeped into her skin. _What else have you not told me, Alice?_ She vaguely registered Uncas' presence though she could sense him behind her. _I have more secrets and sins to confess, Cora._ Her shivering intensified. _Not only to you, but to Uncas, too._

Uncas edged closer until he was almost in contact with Alice's back. He was at a loss at how to deal with her, let alone comfort her. He also figured he was the last person she would want to seek for comfort. He could neither bring himself to embrace her around the waist from behind nor turn her around and take her in his arms. Then a thought struck him. In helpless times like this in England, who had Alice turned to for comfort?

Cora was an ocean away in America... and the women had no other family except their aunt. The elder woman could only support her niece that much since she must have disapproved of Alice's divorce. Maybe a couple of friends but Uncas knew that divorce wasn't received well in society and she would be shunned. Alice probably had no one else...she had been virtually alone in England.

Uncas thought of the previous night where she had cried in her sleep. _Alone... and lonely._ His heart thudded painfully but he still couldn't bring himself to embrace her. Instead, he gingerly slid his arms over and past her shoulders, which were shrouded by the blanket, locking them a few inches below her collarbone. He touched her as little as possible, his forearms resting lightly on her shoulder blades, his chest just grazing her back.

Alice jumped at Uncas' touch - and warmth. He was barely touching her but she felt his unbearable warmth surround her. It was too much - she didn't wish to be overwhelmed by him. She struggled and was going to pull away when he whispered hoarsely, " _Alice_."

She froze. A lone tear bubbled and trailed down her cheek, splashing on his arms which were knotted somewhere below her chin.

 _He had called her by name._


	8. Chapter 8

_Alice._

She was squirming to get away from him and he couldn't allow that - not now when she was hurting so much. And just like last time, he knew innately what he had to do to change her mind. He didn't need to think - he just went along with what he felt. She had noticed he hadn't uttered her name since the day she stepped into his home. It bothered her. It meant something to her. The syllables of her name grated, rather than rolled off his tongue. Saying her name was akin to dredging up the past, their past , his pain. _And her pain, too._ He noted when her warm tear dribbled on his arm. She had not been crying earlier - but she cried now.

She stood mutely and as still as a mouse in his half-embrace - as if she was afraid any movement on her part would cause him to retract his comfort. He kept his wrists twined below her shoulders, dangling close to her body but not touching. Alice timidly raised one hand towards one of his forearms that brushed her shoulder. Her fingers drifted delicately over his skin... Uncas yanked back his arms in reflex and suggested tonelessly, " Let's go back." He adjusted the blanket more snugly around her and stepped back expectantly.

Alice stared at him, her eyes large, anguished and tragic. _Lost._ It was the same look she had given him when he first encountered her on George Road. It was the same look she had given him at the cliffs that day. He had grown to hate that look. He hated what it made him feel, hated what it made him do. But yet, he succumbed to it again. And again. _Some things never change._ Dirt clung to her bare feet. The bottom half of her hair was wet and hung in clumps down her back. _Her eyes._ At the moment, they weren't vacant or drowning in wariness. They reflected what was torturing her soul. In that second, she became the Alice he knew, remembered and had ruthlessly wiped out from his heart.

Alice averted her face, "I wish to stay a little longer. I-" Uncas hefted her up in his arms. "Let's go back." he repeated rigidly, already striding towards the cabin. He was holding her away from his chest but she could feel his arms like steel bands around her shoulders and supporting her knees. _To be held by him even in animosity...felt good._ She couldn't be any more pathetic. She must have appeared so pitiable to him...for him to let down his guard for a precious few seconds.

Uncas set her down by the bed in the bedroom. "Get changed." he instructed gruffly before slipping out into the hallway, pulling the door close behind him. Alice stripped off her wet clothes. She was lacing up her nightgown when he knocked some time later. "Come in." Uncas popped his head around the door, "Boiled water outside - wash your feet." Alice's gaze automatically dropped to her toes and belatedly spotted them all matted with mud. After tying on her robe, she headed to the living area.

Her boots and stockings were washed and laid in front of the hearth to dry. A basin of water was placed at the foot of the bench and Uncas was boiling tea in the kitchen. Alice flopped on the bench and soaked her feet in the steaming water, sighing with appreciation. She twisted slightly to watch Uncas. He had changed, too and wore a maroon shirt over his buckskins. He moved about with a graceful economy that was reflective of his person, his capable hands handling everything with unerring confidence.

When the tea was ready, Uncas filled a mug and walked over to Alice. "Thank you." Alice expressed sincerely when he pressed the mug into her hand without a word. He swung away from her when she croaked in a pleading tone, "Stay." _Stay._ He had begged her to stay three years ago. It had not been enough. _He had not been enough._ He hesitated and she added humbly, "Please."

To Alice's relief, Uncas dropped down on the floor next to the bench. He neither spoke or looked at her, his back ramrod straight. "I was going to tell Cora." she whispered haltingly, her fingers curling into the coarse wood of the bench. She thought he was going to maintain his silence when his low voice rasped, "Why?" Alice knew he was referring to the divorce and she was momentarily stumped. "I did something unforgiveable towards him." she finally confessed. Uncas seemed to find her answer acceptable because he didn't query further. But Alice resumed plaintively, "Evan was, is, a good man."

 _Three years ago_

"Alice!" a cheery male voice resounded. Alice looked up and waved at the distinguished man approaching her. It was Evan Westlane, who lived in the large manor down the road from Aunt Maura's country estate. The women had been living here for two months and Alice loved the slower pace of life. Aunt Maura had implored her to stick to the story that her child's father was her fiancé, a military officer posted to the American colonies. They had planned on getting married there shortly but unfortunately, he had been killed in battle before they could do so.

Alice was uncomfortable with such an elaborate lie at first but she couldn't bring herself to tell her aunt that her child's father was not a military officer, and was certainly not English. And Uncas certainly had not been her fiancé and she was quite sure he wasn't dead. Aunt Maura claimed this white lie would help salvage Alice's reputation a little, and most would sympathise with her child, rather than treat him or her with disdain when born. Alice had agreed to go along with the charade because she would had done anything to protect her child.

Evan was twelve years older than her and a widower - his wife had passed away four years due to illness and they had no children. He had been kind to Aunt Maura and Alice since their arrival, even after finding out about Alice's pregnancy and "dead" fiancé. His affection for Alice had grown day by day, and he called on her almost everyday. Alice was thankful for his companionship and compassion... but she didn't feel the same way he felt for her. But Aunt Maura had urged her to get to know him better, so she dutifully did.

Alice lovingly stroked her belly as Evan crossed the field towards her. She was now six months along and showing quite prominently. The pregnancy had been quite easy and smooth so far, and the physician had said her baby was healthy and growing well. Alice often wondered what she would look like - for some bizarre reason or divine enlightenment, Alice was almost one hundred per cent certain that her baby was a girl. She just knew. _Will she look more like Uncas or me? Will she be fair or dark?_ _Will she ever meet her father?_ Alice couldn't answer the last question. As Evan drew nearer, Alice mentally locked all thoughts of Uncas away.

Maura heard the door creak open. Alice was back from her outing with Evan. She was glad the two were spending more time together and Evan did seem to genuinely care for her niece. It did help that Alice was beautiful and young, despite her delicate state. _If only Evan would consider defying convention..._ Maura hurried to the sitting room to greet Alice. She found the blond girl dazedly staring into space, one hand at the back of the sofa, as she swayed unsteadily on her feet. Maura rushed over, "Is it the baby? Are you feeling unwell?" Alice shook her head, her eyes as round as saucers. "Evan..." Alice started, her tone rattled, and she ran a shaky hand over her forehead. She composed herself and related incredulously, "Evan asked me to marry him."

 _And she had._ Alice glanced down at Uncas' dark head. _What happened to he and his wife?_ She didn't want to be nosey but since he asked, she figured she could, too. "What about you? Why?" she ventured bravely. Uncas rubbed his knee absently, " I did many things unforgiveable towards her. " He sounded tired and resigned, rather than upset or guilty. _We didn't want him to waste his life away waiting for you._ Tears burned behind her eyelids. She had been young, frightened, selfish and stupid three years ago. But Uncas had understood and had waited for her despite she abandoning him without so much as a by-your-leave. He would be wasting his life away if he had waited for her.

Clearing her throat, she removed her feet from the basin and stood up, "I'll sleep beside the hearth tonight. Please take the room. You must be exhausted from all that travelling back and forth from Albany." He rose to his feet too, "I'll sleep outside." _Heavens, this_ _man was as stubborn as a mule._ "Please sleep on the bed tonight - you need a good rest." Alice argued, catching hold of his sleeve. He stilled and Alice half-expected him to shake her hand off. "I can't fall asleep on that bed." he finally said and moved towards the door. Alice grabbed his sleeve again, "Sleep inside, please. I'll go to the bedroom." She reached down for the basin and threw the water out of the window. "Goodnight. And thank you for escorting me back." she said shyly. With that, she retreated to the bedroom.

Uncas arranged his furs in front of the hearth. He wanted to kick himself for admitting to Alice that he could not fall asleep on the bed but she had seemed determined enough to drag him there to enjoy a "good" rest. _Foolish girl._ She should know that he could sleep anywhere and everywhere... _except that bed._ He could tell that Alice's curiosity was piqued by his reply but hadn't dared to push him for more details. He lay back and eyed the ceiling dispassionately. He should have gotten rid of that darned bed long time ago...

"It's getting cold. Shall we start sleeping in the room?" Aponi posed the question to her husband, who was in the midst of crafting a wooden stool. Uncas grunted in response without looking up and Aponi assumed that meant he was agreeable. The Mohican warrior was so deathly quiet most of the time that wondered sometimes how he communicated with that white woman... Aponi shook her head derisively. Uncas was kind and caring towards her, and provided for all her needs well. She just sometimes wished he was... _warmer, more tender, more playful, more open._ Aponi stared at his firm lips which were drawn into an uncompromising straight line. He rarely smiled and even when he did, his smile never reached his eyes.

That night, the couple headed for the bedroom. When Uncas saw that the bed was fitted with sheets, he blurted, " I thought you didn't like the bed." He had thought they were going to sleep on the floor. Aponi shrugged, " It's strange to be sleeping off the floor but it is getting cold. It will be much warmer on the bed." They hadn't slept on the bed since they moved into the cabin. They usually slept in front of the hearth on furs. The bedroom was more of a storage space. Aponi clambered onto the bed and patted the empty spot next to her. Looking reluctant, Uncas joined her. Once he was under the furs, Aponi wriggled closer and pressed her lips to him...

Uncas watched Aponi sleep, her slim shoulders bared to the chilly night air. He stretched across to pull the furs to cover her before propelling off the bed. He tossed a shirt over his naked physique and stumbled to the kitchen, where he gulped down a mug of water. Cold sweat dotted his forehead, his throat and his chest, and his stomach churned. _Alice._ The wasn't the first time he had lain with Aponi - they had been sleeping together regularly since their marriage but doing the intimate deed on the bed...the bed he had unconsciously built for Alice... _it just had felt so wrong. It should be Alice snuggled up against his side on that bed._

His traitorous mind drifted to that night in the cave. Alice sprawled over him, her hair tickling his chest, chin and nose. Her sweet mouth softened in a sated, dreamy smile, her fingers running through his hair. " I will never forget tonight." she whispered reverently, then her mouth drooped. "What?" Uncas asked huskily, his hands roaming her bare back. Alice actually looked a little embarrassed when she answered in a small voice, "I just wished we were on a bed..." Uncas pulled her down for another melting kiss, " _Next time... our next time will be on a bed..."_

Uncas stared into the darkness of the cabin, his throat working furiously. There hadn't been a next time. Alice had left him. Uncas was now married to Aponi. He had slept with Aponi on that bed. _There will be no next time._ _He would never hold Alice in his arms again._ His entire body started to convulse uncontrollably as more cold sweat mottled his skin. He raised a hand to mop his face and it came away warm and damp. _Tears._

The next morning, Aponi woke up to find herself alone on the bed. She looked down and saw Uncas curled up on the floor, deep in slumber on a pile of furs.

Back in the present, Uncas frowned. He never slept the night through on the bed again. Hell. He could count the number of times he had lain with Aponi on the bed with one hand. He always found excuses not to do so. Even after Aponi and he had went their separate ways, Uncas never once slept on the bed. He changed the sheets occasionally but he never attempted to rest on it. He couldn't.

Impulsively, he oriented towards the bedroom. The door was ajar and he shoved it further inwards with his shoulder. The bed was unoccupied. Perplexed, he gazed downwards where Alice huddled under a blanket. Her refusal to sleep on the bed was maddening and it irritated him to no end. Granted, the bed probably paled in comparison to what she was used to in Albany and England, but it was still better than the floor. After her freezing dip in the stream earlier, she needed to keep as warm as possible.

Uncas crouched down to pick her up, blanket included. He seemed to be carrying her a lot these few days, he thought exasperatedly. He didn't have to do it once three years ago. He placed her in the middle of the bed, tucked the blanket securely around her and turned to leave. Soft fingers grasped one of his wrists fiercely. _Alice._ He angled around slowly. He knew what was coming. He always knew when it came to her.

Alice sat upright, her hair spilling languorously over one shoulder. Her eyes glittered brightly in the moonlight that shafted through the window. She tightened her grip on his wrist and tugged him closer until his face was hovering just inches away hers, one of his knees balanced at the edge of the bed. Her lips moved. Uncas willed her not to say the word...

 _"Stay."_


	9. Chapter 9

_"How long?"_

Alice trembled in nervous anticipation at Uncas' response. He slid closer and let his lips drift across her ear. " _How long, Alice? Just tonight? Until tomorrow night? Until you return home_?" He demanded silkily. "Stay." she repeated achingly. "Why should I? You didn't." he sneered. His tone was cynical but his eyes burned with emotion - desire, anger and a volatile mix of much more.

 _Why should I? You didn't._

His words ripped through Alice's like a knife. A thousand times she had wanted to apologise to him since she arrived... but just saying she was sorry didn't seem to suffice. One said sorry when you had accidentally broken someone's antique vase or spilled ink on someone's favourite gown. Not when you had trampled all over someone's heart. Tilting her head back, she looked deep into his eyes, trying desperately to reach into those remote depths. Alice had always been clumsy with words - so she decided to use action instead.

She snaked her arms around Uncas' neck and stretched up to brush her lips on his. She ran her tongue tentatively over his lips and slipped it into the warm recesses of his mouth. She felt the muscles on his back flex but he didn't kiss her back. Trailing downwards, Alice kissed his scars - the one on his arm, followed by those that criss-crossed his torso, and finally the one that ran above his heart. Alice could hear his heart pounding and tension rippling across his taut muscles. _His body wanted her. Though his heart didn't_. In Alice's case, both her body and heart were in tandem. She wanted him. _Badly._ She cupped his jaw with both hands and confessed without shame, " I thought of doing this for the last three years. Even when I wasn't supposed to - I did." He held her gaze hotly, his body shuddering. She landed a soft kiss on his jaw, "If I beg you, would you stay?"

Uncas' cheekbones flushed darkly, his hands planted firmly on the bed. It wasn't her words that were undoing him - it was her tone, her touch. There was gentle reverence in the way she ran her hands all over him, fuelled by a sweet desperateness that stemmed from... _missing him. Alice had missed him._ He could feel it in every feather-light caress. She was reacquainting herself with him rather than seducing him. Uncas struggled to hold on to his composure but he knew he was cracking under her tender assault.

She murmured humbly," Please stay. Please, I-" His calloused hand covered her mouth, silencing her. _He didn't want her to beg_ , she realised with a pang of tenderness. Uncas hauled her pliant body against his and he rasped furiously, _"Why did you have to come back?"_ His tone was rough and hard, but his touch was the opposite. He was incensed but Alice knew he wouldn't physically hurt her. He ploughed his hands through her silky tresses. " _Damn you, Alice..."_ he bit out before his lips swooped down to claim hers...Alice moaned in surrender.

It was familiar yet different. Three years ago, they were younger, driven by instincts of survival in the face of danger. This time, they were older, weathered with experience, riddled with hurt, with a chasm between them that drove them to reach for each other nonetheless. And this time, they had all the time in the world. When Uncas finally collapsed atop Alice, his arms still around her and breathing hoarsely, Alice was boneless and breathless with pleasure. _Uncas._ She felt tears well up behind her eyelids. The intimacy they just shared had been indescribably incredible and Alice was thoroughly sated...but though he literally quaked with undeniable passion and desire, and was determined to give her pleasure, he still held himself back from her. He had kissed her endlessly, but he avoided looking into her eyes throughout, distracting her with melting caresses that had her nearly screaming with mindless ecstasy.

Alice stroked his smooth, muscular back languidly. _It doesn't matter_ , she chided herself. _He had given in to her this much and stayed, she should be satisfied._ She reasoned further. Uncas stiffened and rolled away from her. Coldness settled over her limbs and she shivered at the loss of warmth, the loss of him. Wordlessly, he pushed off the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor. Yanking it on, he left the room, the door thudding close behind him. Alice stared at the ceiling unblinkingly. _She was alone again._

Uncas sat on the pile of furs in front of the hearth, gazing unseeingly at the flames. His body still craved for her after all these years. He lost the ability to think rationally the second she had settled her lips on his. A fiery desire had sparked when she started kissing all his scars. _She had been apologising in her own way._ He knew she hadn't slept with him simply out of apology - she had desired him as much as he had desired her. She had surrendered herself to him; his heart had clamped up further even as he physically worshipped her body and drew immense pleasure from their intimacy. It wasn't the same as three years ago when he had poured his heart and soul into her that night under the falls. That had been the last time he ever given himself fully to anyone, any woman.

 _The white woman still occupies your heart._ Aponi's accusation in the morning rang in Uncas' ears as he streaked through the forest, racing after the deer he hunted. Sweat dripped down his forehead and clung to his eyelashes. After more than a year of marriage, Aponi couldn't breach the wall that Uncas had erected around his heart. He was physically available to her, but emotionally, he was unattainable. Plus, they had not produced a child. _Heaven knows that you don't want a child - a child from me._ Aponi had shouted at him in misery.

Guilt lashed at Uncas as he leapt over boulders and streams. Aponi was right. He didn't want anything from anyone. He didn't want anyone. Not any longer. _Alice._ The image of her at the cliffs sprang into his mind - her blond hair whipping in the wind, her grey eyes wounded and pleading him to save himself from Magua. She at the fort, giggling with flour splattered all over her face. She dropping little kisses over all his chest as they lay together under the falls. She clutching his hand as he hovered at death's door at the Delaware camp. _But she had left him - and erased him from her life._ The deer came into view, pausing, its ears pricked with alertness. Uncas aimed his rifle at the animal. Aponi was wrong on one count. _He no longer had a heart._ He pulled the trigger and fired.

Three months later, after their argument about Alice, Uncas walked into his cabin one afternoon and found Aponi in the arms of a Mohawk brave in front of the hearth. He had returned from a trading trip two days early. Two weeks after, Aponi had packed up and left with the brave, with Uncas' blessings. It was the least he could do after putting her through so much pain while they were married. Aponi had apologised profusely but Uncas had stopped her, saying it was much of his fault that she had to seek affection - and love - with another man. It was he who had failed as a husband. He assured her this issue would be kept between the both of them.

He had briefly explained the situation to Chingachcook, Nathaniel and Cora, who didn't seem the least bit surprised that Uncas was letting Aponi go without a fight. They all had felt sorry for the poor Delaware girl who obviously had tried her best to find a place in Uncas' heart. The day Aponi left, Uncas stood in the middle of the cabin and looked around with disinterest. _He was alone again._ He had been alone since he woke up to find Alice gone.

Uncas was gone when Alice woke up the next morning - she would have been flabbergasted if he _had been_ around. She rolled on her stomach on the bed and rummaged through the bowl on the small table by the bed. Her necklace. She always removed it before bed because she didn't like wearing any form of jewellery while she slept. After she clasped it on, she chose a gown and changed into it. She had been away from the cabin - it needed sprucing up.

Alice didn't seek Cora out for the next few days - she wanted to give Cora time to cool down and give herself time to collect her thoughts. She had all her meals at Uncas' cabin and asked Uncas to pass a message to Cora: _"Tell her I'll go to see her in a few days."_ Uncas had rolled his eyes but dutifully passed the message. For his part, Uncas alternated having supper with her and his family. Alice was foolishly touched by his thoughtful gesture and wisely didn't comment lest he changed his mind.

It was bizarre. They were strangers by day, lovers by night. Following that first night of passion, they started sleeping together every night after. They would wash up and head to the bedroom together, a mutual, unspoken agreement forged between them. Every night, they loved fiercely and took each other to insurmountable heights of sensual pleasure and bliss. And every night, Uncas left the bed after they were replete. They never cuddled or slept in each other's arms until morning. They never stayed up to converse with each other. They were fulfilling each other physically, nothing more. And Uncas still refused to look into Alice's eyes in the throes of intimacy. She found herself disliking the fact more and more.

"I'm going to Cora's today." Alice announced one morning. Uncas peered at her from the corner of the cabin where he had been repairing the cupboard. "Ready?" Alice nodded and started packing freshly baked biscuits into a tin. She had baked horse-shaped biscuits for Byron. She sighed loudly and walked towards the door. "I'll see you at supper there." She flung over her shoulder. He moved so soundlessly that she squawked in surprise when he suddenly materialised in front of her. He hesitated before extending one hand to pat her arm awkwardly, "It will be fine." Alice could barely restrain a bitter snort of amusement. He had no qualms exploring her body from head to toe at night but felt unease chastely touching her arm in the day. She nodded again and left.

"I'm sorry." Cora looked up. Alice stood in the doorway, looking contrite and a little sheepish. Cora sighed and walked over to her younger sister. "I'm sorry too for yelling at you that night. I should have given you a chance to explain." The sisters embraced and sat across each other on the table. Cora had already prepared breakfast for them. Cora poured Alice a cup of tea and arched one eyebrow, "Well? Aren't you going to tell me why and how you managed to be a wife and a divorcee all in one year?" When Alice remained silent and pensive, Cora grumbled, " You lied to me when I asked you earlier why you were not married." Alice took a sip of tea and placidly countered, " No, I did not. I said that marriage was not for everyone." Cora huffed, "You could have told me then."

Alice took a deep breath. She had to tell Cora everything. Aunt Maura was right - she couldn't keep such things from her only sister. She opened her mouth to begin when someone barged through the doorway the next instant. It was Michael Fawkins, one of their neighbours. "Cora! Victoria just went into the labour! The baby's coming!" He burst out excitedly, though his hands were shaking in nervousness. Cora immediately got to her feet and went to retrieve her basket. She had been helping with the delivery of babes - she had gotten a wealth of experience while working in the surgery before at the forts. "Alice! Fetch some towels from the room! You can help me like those times at the forts." Cora rapped out as she gathered more items from the kitchen. She turned around to find Alice frozen on the bench. "Alice?" She called sharply. Her sister snapped out of her daze and shuffled to her feet reluctantly.

Uncas stepped into Nathaniel's cabin just after dusk. He had been out trading but had wondered sporadically whether Alice's talk with Cora had gone well. He figured he could judge based on their interactions during supper. " Women ain't here. They have been helpin' deliver Victoria's baby since this morning. Difficult birth, I hear. Father cooked." Nathaniel informed as he set bowls of rabbit stew on the table. Uncas grunted in acknowledgement and sat down. Cora was forever busy delivering babes - at least this time she had her sister to assist her.

It was two hours past midnight when the door to the cabin flew open and an exhausted Cora tumbled in. "It's a girl. They are naming her Caroline. Victoria lost quite a bit of blood but she'll recover." Cora grinned triumphantly though her eyes were shadowed in fatigue. Michael's brother, Conrad, had walked her home. Nathaniel hugged his wife, " Well done." Uncas squinted past Cora - Alice wasn't with her. "Alice returned straight to your cabin. Victoria's brother saw her home." Cora chirped as she washed her face. Uncas bobbed his head and took his leave.

Uncas found Alice sprawled on the floor in the cabin, staring into space. Her chignon had come undone and hung askew. She still donned the gown she had on this morning. He approached her, "Bath?" Her head jerked up and he noticed her eyes were blank, and her complexion was near bloodless. _Something was wrong. "_ Everything okay?" he questioned calmly as he tugged her to her feet. She didn't answer him and shrugged his hand off her waist where he held her. " I want to be alone tonight." she uttered listlessly before swivelling away from him towards the bedroom, leaving Uncas staring worriedly after her.

Alice shifted in discomfort on the bed. She was eight months pregnant now and feeling lethargic and heavy. Plus, her back was killing her. It was only ten in the morning and she was already tired. _A nap would make me feel better_ , she decided and promptly fell asleep again. She woke up some time later, feeling disoriented and strange. And wet. She looked down groggily and gasped in horror - her sheets were stained crimson. _Her baby_. She screamed.

Alice didn't know what happened after she screamed. She vaguely recalled Aunt Maura running into the room and running out hollering for a physician. She had been mumbling and crying hysterically, with Evan beside her. There hadn't been any pain but there was blood. _So much blood._ The physician had sedated her immediately upon his arrival and she had lost consciousness.

When she woke up, the sheets had been changed and her belly no longer bulged prominently. Aunt Maura was beside her, carrying a swaddle of cloth. "Just in time," Aunt Maura had managed to say in between tears. God. She didn't know how to break the news to Alice. Her baby daughter was alive, but just barely. It appeared the wee thing was hanging on to see her mother. "My baby." Alice inquired feebly and struggled to sit up. Aunt Maura handed the baby to Alice and put her arm around her niece "It's a girl, just like you said." A beautiful baby girl with honey-toned skin, and ebony hair and eyebrows. Her father had definitely not been white. But that wasn't important now. Maura held back a sob as she watched Alice touched her daughter's cheek with awe. She obviously had not noticed the baby's shallow breathing and blue-tinged lips.

"Alice...she came too early. The doctor said she will...she will drift away within the next hour or so. She's too weak." Maura said, her voice wobbling with distress. Alice's breath caught and she studied her little daughter, her stomach churning. The baby's skin was ashen under her burnished complexion and her tiny chest rattled with each breath she took. _No._ Alice felt her world crumble around her. _Her child. Uncas' child. She was going to lose the last precious gift Uncas had given her._ In that moment, Alice's heart became numb and a terrible calm came over her. "I want to be alone with her. Please leave." Maura gulped and rose from the bed. With one last look at Alice cradling her child, she retreated from the room.

With one hand, Alice fumbled inside the drawer of the night-table. Her fingers found a silk pouch and she shook the contents out. A gold earring fell on her lap. Uncas' earring. It had fallen off Uncas at the Delaware camp and she had kept it with her since. Alice carefully pressed the earring into the baby's tiny hand and covered it with her own. " _Papa and I are here with you, darling."_ She whispered brokenly over the lump in her throat. She kept repeating the same statement as she rocked the baby. At one point, the baby's eyes opened a slit and Alice picked out the grey hue. _Her daughter had her eyes._ Tears streamed down her face as her baby's breath grew more and more faint. _Uncas. She wished Uncas was beside her, holding her... holding her and their baby..._

Uncas jumped as a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the cabin. _Alice._ He dashed towards the bedroom and nearly broke the door as he shoved it open. Alice knelt in the middle of the bed, sobbing and trembling violently. "So much blood...so much blood..." she hiccupped, rocking back and forth, clenching the sheets. Uncas pounced on the bed and pulled her into his arms securely, "Shhh...shhh..." "Uncas...Uncas...I want Uncas..." she wailed, clawing his chest. Uncas could tell she wasn't really lucid and still in the throes of her nightmare. His heart splintered at the raw agony in her voice as she called for him. He gathered her tighter against him, " _I'm here, Alice. I'm here."_

Alice's hot tears soaked his shirt as she continued to cry heartrendingly. Uncas never felt so helpless in his life as he held her in his arms. The last time he felt such overwhelming helplessness was that day of the cliffs, when Magua held a knife to this throat. "Uncas..." she keened weakly as she steadily lost strength and slumped against him in complete exhaustion.

Uncas stretched his body along the bed, keeping Alice folded in his arms. He swept a sweat-matted lock of hair off her forehead and gazed down at her. She looked troubled and unsettled even in slumber. He let out a long, tortured sigh.

 _What the hell had happened to her back in England?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Alice was late._

Cora frowned as she squinted against the blinding morning sun. Was her sister overworked from assisting the baby delivery the day before? She had looked quite green throughout the day while tending to Victoria. Piling a plate with bread and homemade jam, she set for Uncas' cabin. The living area was empty when she entered - the poor girl must be still be asleep. Uncas had probably gone out for the day.

Cora swished towards the bedroom, grinning with glee. She'll serve Alice breakfast in bed then - frontier-style. Balancing the plate on one hand and pushing the door with the other, she sang gaily, " Good morning, Sunshine!" And nearly dropped her plate at the sight that greeted her. Alice lay curled in a deep sleep, her head pillowed on Uncas' bare chest. The brave was leaning against the wall in a sitting position with his legs stretched out, his arms wrapped protectively around her sister. He looked up at Cora's boisterous entrance and quickly put a finger to his lips.

Cora nodded obediently and did her best to shut the door as soundlessly as possible. She walked down the hallway, astonished at the scene she had stumbled upon. Curiosity got the better of her and she retraced her steps to the room. Nudging the door open a crack, she peeped inside. Uncas was gently tucking errant wisps of hair behind Alice's ear and gazing at her sister's slumberous mien with an unreadable expression, but he didn't seem angry or upset. Cora put the plate of food the table and hurried out of the cabin with a relieved smile on her face. As she skipped down the path to her cabin, she suddenly screeched to a halt at the significance of the scene she just viewed hit her. _Since when did Uncas and Alice share a bed?_

Alice stirred, rubbing her hand over her eyes sleepily. Without opening them, she felt around her. She was on the bed - she must have been too tired to even arrange the blankets on the floor the night before. Her head was being supported by something deliciously firm and warm...with effort, she forced her eyelids to part and a bronzed, corded chest came into view. _Uncas._ _Had they spent the night together?_ Alice panicked and cranked her head up, her gaze flying to his face, praying that he was still asleep.

Eyes the colour of melted dark chocolate stared back at her unflinchingly. _Something was different._ He still looked wary but there was less hostility in those bottomless brown depths. In fact, he wore a quizzical frown as he searched her face shrewdly, as if he was trying to uncover her secrets. Alice tensed. _Nightmare._ She had a nightmare last night. He had walked in on her in the throes of one of her damned nightmares _. And he had stayed,_ a little voice in her head quipped.

 _Alice was nervous_ , Uncas realised as her chest rose and fell rapidly, her eyes huge and shifty. She tried to climb off his chest but he easily held her down by tightening his arm more securely around her. "You called my name." he stated baldly. "Why?" he added when she didn't answer. After a loaded pause, she hedged, "I was just tired..." "What blood?" he pursued relentlessly, his jaw set in determination. The colour drained from her face and her gaze slithered down towards his shoulder.

Uncas walked his fingers from her shoulder to her lower lip and rubbed it lightly, "Did something happen in England?" In all the nights they had slept together, he had steered clear from any over-affectionate gestures that spelled more than just physical satisfaction. The last time he had touched her lip like that was three years ago, under the falls. He was actually being... _tender_. Alice had experienced first-hand how devastating and irresistible the Mohican warrior could be when he was hell-bent on being gentle and caring. Instead of being glad, she was terrified. He could read her like a book - there was nothing she could hide from him if he endeavoured to do so.

 _Tell him about the baby. His baby. Their baby._ He had just given her an opportune opening but the words lodged in Alice's throat. She was a coward. She shamefully admitted that she didn't want to rock the boat at this moment when he was being _less cold_ towards her. The fact that he was willingly to accompany her like this, not under the guise of sensual pleasure, filled her with a sense of happiness, fleeting as it may be.

 _Alice had something to tell him... but was struggling with it._ Uncas studied her intently, as he had for the whole night. He barely slept since she whimpered and shook every few minutes. He thought at first she was dreaming about that day at the cliffs but his sixth sense told him something else had happened to her and somehow it involved him. The way she had tearfully sought him in her dreams chipped at his reserve. She really had wanted him beside her at that moment... whatever it was. Uncas realised resignedly that he would have wanted to be there for her...no matter what it was.

"I...We..." Alice stammered, not meeting his eyes. Uncas didn't want to distress her further so he lifted her away from him and swung himself off the bed in one fluid motion. "Thank you for staying the night with me." Her shaky whisper of gratitude floated towards him. He inclined his head slightly in acknowledgment and strode out of the room. Alice's fingers fluttered over the sheets. Sleeping on the bed didn't feel all that suffocating with Uncas holding her in his arms throughout.

Cora stole a sideways glance at her sister, who was crushing berries to make jam. She had to ask. No. _She was dying to know_. "Are you sleeping with Uncas?" Cora blurted out in a rush, her cheeks turning pink at her audacious question. Amazingly, Alice barely blinked. "Yes." The confirmation was so matter-of-fact that Cora gaped her younger sister in comical disbelief. "I guess that should be expected since both of you stay alone in the cabin together. I mean...it's no surprise at all that both of you would have gotten closer over time..." Cora babbled irreverently, clueless on how to respond to the piece of news.

"We first slept together three years ago." Alice interrupted, turning to face Cora. Her older sister's jaw fell to the floor, "What?" Then she corrected herself, "When? Where?" "Under the falls." Alice supplied evenly as she went back to pounding berries. _Under the falls? In the cave? Alice? Her first time?_ Cora vaguely recalled that Alice and Uncas weren't with the rest of the group during that time. She had been too caught up in grief over her father's macabre death that she hadn't paid attention to that fact. "Oh my." was all Cora could manage to say.

Cora looked as if Alice had just sprouted wings. Alice pondered whether to tell Cora about the baby - she suspected her sister would faint dead away if she did. Alice felt guilty for not telling her sister but she felt Uncas needed to be informed first before anyone else. _But how was she going to break the news to him?_ She didn't want to imagine his reaction to the announcement. Setting aside the bowl of jam she was working on, Alice shuffled to the rocking chair in the corner and sat down, mulling over ways to deliver the news to Uncas. "This is comfortable," she commented distractedly as the chair glided back and forth.

"It is wonderful, is it not? Uncas gave it to us. He made it while building his cabin but he did not keep it for long." Cora said, looking mildly perplexed. Alice wriggled deeper into the chair and wished Uncas would build another one for his home. With a tub, bed, drawers and rocking chair, the cabin will almost feel like her home in England...Alice suddenly jolted up from her relaxed position in consternation. _"I'll make anything you want."_ Alice swallowed thickly as the memory of that sweet avowal flooded her mind. _It cannot be._ Yet...as far as she knew, Uncas didn't use the tub or bed. The chest in the bedroom doubled up as a wardrobe and was a practical addition to the cabin but the rest... and this rocking chair.

 _He had made everything for her._ He had waited for her to return. Even when she had not, he had crafted all her wishes to life. _It was as if he wanted to will her to come back to him._ But it hadn't worked. _"I can't fall asleep on that bed."_ Of course he couldn't. It reminded him of the woman he despised to the core who had heartlessly abandoned him. Alice felt like the cruellest person in the world.

Alice excused herself after she was done with the jam and went back to the other cabin - she was still trying to digest what she had discovered about Uncas in the last few hours. She didn't feel like having supper at Cora's either as facing Uncas and acting normal would be a challenge. She would go crazy if she didn't keep busy. She promptly decided to tidy the chest in the room. It was overflowing with Uncas' clothes and needed some reorganisation. Flipping open the lid, she began extracting bundles of clothes methodically.

Nathaniel crossed the threshold of the cabin, greeted by the sight of his wife staring out of the window, lost in thought. "Where's Alice?" he inquired affably as he stowed away his tomahawk and knives. Cora's head jerked in his direction at his voice but she didn't reply. She pinched the bridge of her nose - a sign that she was either worried, stressed or upset. "Alice just told me that she slept with Uncas under the falls three years ago." Cora proclaimed, her tone still laced with disbelief. Nathaniel cocked one eyebrow wryly, "Why would such a subject come up while making jam?" Cora wasn't in the mood for her husband's usual humour, " I went over to Uncas' cabin this morning and they were in bed...together."

Nathaniel grunted but didn't offer any further comment. He went to the kitchen and dipped his finger into the bowl of freshly made jam, "Mmmm... good." Cora stalked over to his side, her eyes narrowed to slits," You don't sound or look shocked. Did you already know?" Nathaniel licked a blob of jam off his lips and drawled casually, " I saw them - under the falls that time." Cora gasped," And you didn't deem it fit to tell me?" Nathaniel replied, unperturbed, "What happened stays between the two of them. I just happened to chance upon them, that's all." Cora didn't bother to argue with her husband - his loyalty towards his younger brother was steadfast to a fault.

Alice grimaced - the chest was huge. She was finally removing the last few items of clothing from it. Some were too worn or needed mending. There was a shaft of papers underneath lining the bottom of the chest. Uncas probably didn't want splinters getting caught on his clothes. She gathered the papers and placed them on the bed. She started folding the clothes neatly. She'll stack his shirts and buckskins in different piles. A breeze wafted through the window and scattered the papers all over the floor. Alice reached out to pick them up and realised each paper had words scribbled on it. It looked like English.

Curious, Alice plucked one from the floor and the two words in perfect script leapt out at her: _Dear Alice._ Spinning around, Alice started to grab all the papers to read what had been written. There were at least twenty sheets of paper and they all had the same two words written on them and nothing else. _Dear Alice._ There papers remained blank after those two words. _Uncas._ He had written to her numerous times but each time, but didn't know how to pen his feelings into words. Alice believed he never intended to send the letters - but he had still written them anyway, probably in those three months he had waited for her. As to why he didn't discard these letters, she couldn't guess the reason. Maybe he had wanted to remind himself not to be so foolish over a woman ever again.

Alice slumped down on the floor, tears leaking down her cheeks, surrounded by Uncas' heart-wrenching notes to her. _She knew the contents of the letters._ He didn't have to write out his feelings - she knew exactly how he had felt. The fact the papers were blank screamed louder than any flowery script. She traced the two words, her heart burned as she imagined Uncas sitting on the ground somewhere in some remote place, all alone, writing these letters to her, knowing that she would never receive them. She couldn't forgive herself for rendering him to such a state. Such a proud, courageous warrior.

Uncas gobbled up supper and headed home. Cora had informed him that Alice preferred to have supper back at his cabin - his sister-in-law had avoided his eyes all night while Nathaniel had looked amused. She must be still embarrassed over this morning's interlude and had drawn her own conclusions. Well, Cora was a smart woman and had probably drawn the right conclusion. Uncas wasn't bothered - he and Alice were adults. They were only accountable to each other for their actions, and nobody else.

The fire wasn't lit yet, Uncas noted as he entered the cabin and aimed straight for the bedroom. Bracing his hand on the door, he reprimanded, " Should have started the fire -" He broke off when he saw Alice sitting on the floor, looking as if she has cried for hours, encircled by papers. He instantly recognised the parchments and stiffened defensively. She gazed up at him, her eyes stormy and wet. " _I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry_." She apologised profusely, disjointedly, her voice shattered.

 _Alice had finally apologised._ But Uncas did not feel appeased or any different. Something snapped inside him. He didn't want an apology - he wanted an explanation. "Why?" he growled with controlled anger. Alice stuttered in misery, " I left because I couldn't bear to -" " I know why you left." he cut her off impatiently and resumed aggressively, "I want to know why you left _without a word_. Why you never wrote to me. How you could erase me, and what we shared, so easily from your life. _How you could just forget me like I never existed._ "

That was the crux of it all. He thought she eliminated his existence from her life, her heart, her memory. Alice admitted she had tried to do that but failed. _That's why I cried myself to sleep for all those months - your existence, knowing you would be devastated at my leaving, haunted me every second I was awake or asleep._ Alice composed herself and implored, " Please forgive me. I wanted to beg your forgiveness a hundred times all these years but I was afraid and ... I knew there was nothing I could do earn your forgiveness." She lost her right to even beg for his forgiveness when she lost their precious baby. That was unforgiveable.

"You only had to do one thing for me to forgive you then." he stated starkly, holding her gaze. "What was it?" Alice asked wildly. Uncas regarded her with bleak resignation, " _All you had to do was to come back to me_." Alice choked on more tears. He was right. It had been that simple. He was that uncomplicated and that generous. Alice knew without a doubt he would have forgiven her if she returned to him then. Unconditionally because he loved her enough to forgive her for leaving him, to give her a second chance. But she had forgone the chance. She had not returned to him and lost their baby as punishment.

He turned to leave but Alice's tremulous voice stopped him, " I know you built this cabin for me. I know what you wrote in these letters." He didn't attempt to face her - she was treading on dangerous, sensitive ground. Because Uncas had the awful feeling she did really know what he had wanted to write in those damned letters like some lovesick fool. She discovering about he building the cabin with her in mind was humiliating enough. He heard her take a deep, quivering breath. Uncas bet his best knife her lower lip was wobbling with emotion. Her soft voice filled the room.

 _"Dear Alice, where are you?"_

 _"Dear Alice, come back to me."_

 _"Dear Alice, how are you doing in England?"_

 _"Dear Alice, have you really forgotten me?"_

 _"Dear Alice, am I nothing to you?"_

 _"Dear Alice, come back before I start hating you..."_

 _"Dear Alice, I miss you."_

Alice's voice was reduced to a stilted whisper at the last sentence while Uncas was fighting to keep his emotions in check because she was bloody right on all counts. "Am I right?" She asked brokenly. Alice knew she was. Uncas grated huskily, "That was in the past. All those don't matter now." He took another step away from her.

 _"I missed you."_

Her raw, guileless confession hit him like a ton of bricks. His feet refused to move forward.

 _" I missed you so much."_

It was what he had desperately wanted to hear from her since she arrived weeks ago - she validating that she had never forgotten him.

 _"Did you miss me too?"_

His blood roared in his ears.

Alice knew she was not playing fair and pounding at where it hurt him the most. His broad shoulders tensed and the next few seconds felt like an eternity. He twisted around slowly to face her head-on.

 _"Yes."_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Yes."_

Uncas watched as Alice rose unsteadily to her feet at his answer.

His tone spewed with self-disgust as he finally admitted what had been eating away at him for the past three years. Alice stumbled towards him and he met her halfway, yanking her flush against him. With one arm around her waist, he used his other hand to tilt her chin up so that he could look straight into her eyes.

 _"I waited for you. My father told me you left but I still waited."_ Uncas rasped, his velvety baritone sounded like it was being scraped over sandpaper. There was so much fury, yet so much harsh despair in his words that Alice couldn't say a word, and just stood quaking in his embrace, absorbing all his disdain...and pain. _His eyes._ So much pain in them that Alice felt bile creep up her throat. She had underestimated how much Uncas had loved her then. The only reason why he hurt so horribly now because he had loved her till his last fighting breath, literally, three years ago. Alice had unilaterally destroyed that love.

"Would it have killed you to write a letter? _A note?"_ He continued ruthlessly, ignoring her stricken expression. "I couldn't! I knew if I did, you would respond and I would be on the next steamer back to America! I would come running back to your arms!" Alice burst out, wiping away her tears furiously. Uncas took a step back from her, his arms dropping to his sides, his anger diffused. There was a simmering silence before he enunciated flatly, "Will it be that awful? To come back to my arms?" The poignant sweetness of the question undid Alice. She closed the gap between them and divulged solemnly, "I spent three years dreaming every night of being in your arms, going to sleep in your arms, waking up in your arms."

Uncas felt the his heart twist and squeeze tight at her candid, soul-searing confession. He still didn't know what had kept her from coming back to him earlier - he was certain her brief marriage wasn't the main reason. But then again, it wasn't something he could sweep under the carpet without a care. He wasn't going to just let her waltz back in his life without an explanation. He needed a reason to forgive her for banishing his existence from her life these past three years. He needed to forgive her to consider anything else.

It dawned on Uncas that deep inside, he was afraid. _He was afraid he wouldn't be able to forgive her no matter how much he wanted to. He was afraid she could not provide a worthy enough reason for him to forgive her, to take her back if that was what she wished, to mend the broken bridge between them._ He simply couldn't, no matter how much reconciled they were on a physical level. Their connection three years ago had been much more than that. As if she read his mind, she lifted one hand to stroke his jaw and whispered despondently, "I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to let me make it up to you. As much as I can while I'm able to." _While she was still here_ , was the unfinished, unspoken statement that hovered between them.

Uncas decided in that moment to throw caution to the wind. One couldn't break again a heart already shattered. He challenged coolly, "Make it up to me then." He was daring her to ensnare his heart again, she knew. He couldn't forgive her because she had given him no reason or cause to at this instance, but he was willing to explore a truce with her, which was enough for Alice. She guided his arms to bracket her waist," If I do, will you let me sleep and wake up in your arms?" Before Uncas could recover from that the bittersweet yearning that laced every syllable of her request, she rose on her tiptoes and endeavoured to rob him of his breath by kissing him as if there was no tomorrow. _Maybe Alice really felt there was no tomorrow for them._

This time, she led the seduction with that endearing slight awkwardness of hers that Uncas had found irresistible three years ago. He wasn't faring much better now. He felt his iron-clad control slipping as she stroked and caressed him with adulterated delight - she was doing it different tonight. Tonight, she was aiming to re-capture a tiny bit of his heart if she could. She moved sensually atop him, anchored one hand at his nape and demanded quietly, " Look at me." Uncas resisted, turning his head aside even as he grasped her tighter against him with a low, tortured groan that turned her insides to mush.

He still intended to shut her out of his mind and heart, even if he had no qualms with surrendering physically to her. Refusing to give up, Alice angled his head towards her again and clung to his defiant gaze. _"Look at me, darling."_ She pleaded, her fingers twining into his hair. Alice felt his whole body tauten like a bow at her hushed endearment. The only other person she ever called 'darling' was their daughter who inherited his exotic colouring. Alice felt a chill envelop her as she compared how similar their satiny ebony strands felt as Uncas' hair glided over her arm. _Her beautiful baby._

Uncas glanced up sharply at Alice as a shudder ran through her - it definitely wasn't caused by pleasure. Her eyes were becoming distant and haunted again... she seemed to be hurtling into one of her nightmares..." _No."_ he ordered as he brought her head down to his and kissed her fiercely, surrounding her with his scalding strength. He wanted to chase away all things that caused her hurt and turmoil. She choked, "I can't...I can't..." Uncas pulled back to look deeply into her eyes, " _I missed you."_ Alice's lips parted in surprise as her eyes began to glimmer with tears. A pair of teardrops rolled down her cheeks and Uncas kissed them away, " _I missed you so damn much."_ Alice tried to smile but more tears fell freely instead, and Uncas kept patiently kissing and licking them away until Alice felt the vestiges of her nightmare slip away. As they began to move together in perfect rhythm, straining towards each other in need, Alice murmured in defeat, " _You always know what to do..."_

Some time later, Alice felt the bed depress as Uncas got up from the bed. He wasn't staying tonight either. She waited for him to exit the room before throwing off the blanket. As per her standard procedure every night, she stripped the sheets and spread them on the ground. Flopping down and pulling the blanket up to her chin, she buried her face into the pillow. The door creaked open the next second and she heard Uncas' voice above her, "What are you doing?" Alice rolled over to her back and peered at him in the darkness, " Getting ready to sleep."

Without another word, Uncas hoisted her up and planted her in the middle of the bed. He tossed the sheets and blanket after her and hopped onto the bed. Alice was too stunned to react and could only gape at him dumbly as he lay down, pulling her next to him. Her back to his front, he wrapped his arms loosely around her and cooed comfortingly," _Sleep_." Alice wrangled her head around to look at him, suspicion nagging at her. "You said you dreamt of sleeping and waking up in my arms." he replied to the unspoken question he read in her doubtful expression. He rested his forehead on hers and added, "I dreamt of the same thing too." Alice bit her lip to stop it from wobbling and a ghost of a smile flitted across his harsh features. He tucked her more snugly against him and closed his eyes. Within minutes, they both were asleep.

Alice woke up the next morning with her face pressed into the groove of Uncas' throat. _He had stayed with her the entire night._ She inhaled his wonderful scent and slowly traced his nose and lips. _" I dreamt of the same thing too."_ Had he really? He had married and from what she heard from Cora, it had been an amicable marriage even if it wasn't a terribly loving one. Was it possible to be with one person and yearn for another? Alice flushed guiltily at her train of thought. It was possible...

Evan walked over to where Alice was, his steps hesitant. They were in the Aunt Maura's garden - it had been one week since the birth of the baby. Alice was recovering well physically and was startlingly composed mentally and emotionally. _Too composed_ , Evan felt. He sat down next to her on the bench, not knowing where to start. He had insisted on seeing the baby when it was born and to say he was astounded was an understatement. "Her father was Indian, Mohican to be exact." Alice offered shortly. Evan nodded, " I guessed as much." After a slight pause, he said, " She was beautiful, Alice." His tone was regretful and sincere.

Alice turned to look at Evan, expecting to see disgust and horror written all over his face. But all she saw was compassion and sympathy. "I lied to you. Why aren't you angry?" Evan sighed, " I admit I was taken back when I first saw her but in the end, a precious life was lost. Nothing else matters." "Thank you." Alice voiced gratefully, then she went on calmly, "I understand if you would like a divorce..." "Alice, I did not marry you because of the baby. I married you because I have affection for you." Evan stated firmly, reaching out to grasp her hand. Alice smiled weakly. _But I married you because of the baby_ , her mind and heart revolted.

For the next few months, Evan and Alice tried their best to resume their normal lives. Unfortunately, rumours started to spread within the community about Alice's baby being a half-breed. Evan was furious and started an investigation and soon found out how the rumours started. The physician who attended to Alice had a little too much to drink at an evening soiree and had blurted out to the other guests about how he had delivered a "brown-skinned baby". It wasn't hard to guess he was referring to Alice. Evan had been adamant about suing the physician but Alice persuaded him not to. "He is telling the truth, " she had pointed out.

One night, Alice stared fondly at Evan, sleeping on the bed next to her. He wanted children and though Alice wasn't against the idea, she was reminded of her inadequacy every time she looked at him. He was such an honourable man and his reputation was being tarnished because of her. But in the deepest recesses of her heart, she admitted she just wanted to be alone. She had envisioned leading a quiet life with her daughter in the country but now that dream was shattered. She sometimes felt some critical part of her had died along with her baby. She just did not care about anything anymore.

Alice fingered the pendant that lay against her skin. _Uncas._ With their daughter's death, they had lost the last, remaining connection between them. Alice closed her eyes tiredly - she couldn't stay with Evan any longer. It wasn't fair to him that Alice wasn't giving her all to him when he was doing so much for her. The next day, she had a long, serious discussion with Evan. He had protested at first but when he realised Alice had made up her mind, he had no choice but to succumb because he respected her, respected her wishes. " I don't deserve a man like you." Alice said. Evan regarded her kindly, "You left your heart in the Colonies, did you not?" They filed for divorce soon enough and Alice moved back to London.

Back to the present, Alice scrutinised Uncas as he slept, her hands skimming over his shoulders and chest. _She had to tell him about the baby._ Alice resolved to tell him in a few days - she selfishly wanted to enjoy this spurt of happiness for a little while longer. _Just a few more days._ She brushed back his hair and his eyes fluttered open. "Good morning." she greeted brightly. He rubbed her bare arm in response and leaned in to drop a brief kiss on her nose. Alice sighed in contentment. She would never tire of such a lovely morning ritual.

The following days passed blissfully as Alice and Uncas maintained their truce. They still led their own lives in the day but spent the evenings snuggled up in front of the hearth before heading to the bedroom after. Uncas continued to sleep through the night with Alice in bed. Both were extremely introverted so while they did chat a little about what happened during the day, they were mostly satisfied just enjoying each other's company in silence. They read together and Uncas embarked on teaching Alice how to whittle ornaments from wood. Their families noticed the improvement in their relationship and were glad. Cora and Nathaniel teased them, but Chingachcook, while happy that they were getting along better, remained thoughtful. He did not know where this relationship was heading in the long-term but his son and the English girl seemed fine with living day to day. But not for long, the elder man predicted. They wanted each other too much to settle for something paltry - they just didn't know it yet.

"Let's have supper here tonight. I'll cook something." Alice suggested as Uncas readied himself for a day of hunting. He nodded in agreement then inquired, "When are you going to Albany?" Alice decided it was time to visit Aunt Maura again and she was going to persuade, coerce the elder lady to spend some time in the wilderness. Chingachcook had offered to move back to his cabin so that Aunt Maura could put up with Cora. Cora expressed Aunt Maura would probably enjoy having Byron around and it would be lovely for the toddler to interact with his spritely grandaunt. Uncas had asked Chingachcook to stay at his cabin but the elder had declined with a well-meaning answer of "Too crowded." Alice had blushed furiously at that while Uncas had just eyed his father in exasperated bemusement.

Alice crinkled her nose, " In two days, maybe?" "I'll go with you. Nathaniel and Cora would need to prepare for your aunt's arrival." Uncas replied as he swung his rifle over his shoulder. With that, he left from the cabin. Alice gazed at his departing back, her fingers twisting worriedly in her skirts. She was planning to tell him about the baby tonight over supper. She wasn't certain whether he would want to accompany her to Albany after that.

Uncas stomped mud off his moccasins and stepped into his cabin. He had returned earlier than expected and it was still a couple of hours until supper. Alice was absent - probably helping Cora to clean up the cabin in the event their aunt visited. His eyes scanned the spotless cabin, Alice's scent lingering in the air. The past week had been...wonderful. He eagerly looked forward to spending time with Alice every evening and just the sight of her reading in front of the hearth threw him off-balance, in a welcomed way. Things were still unsettled between them though both seem unwilling to broach the taboo subject at this moment. Uncas knew Alice was as wary and aware as him that they had to have an in-depth talk one day... but he simply didn't have to heart to be the one who proposed such. She was so relaxed and happy these days...and his heart tripped every time she flashed him her signature shy smile.

 _I should wash up before she gets back_ , Uncas mused. He jogged to the bedroom to retrieve a set of clean clothes. Rummaging through the chest, he was digging for a shirt that he favoured when his elbow accidentally hit the small bowl Alice kept by the bed on the stand and it went flying. The contents of the bowl clattered to the floor. Alice had forgotten to wear her jewellery this morning. Uncas picked up a ring that she claimed belong to her mother, two bracelets and her ever-present necklace. His curiosity was piqued by the necklace since he had never seen the pendant before - she wore it so deep into her bodice all the time and she always took it off before they went to bed.

The pendant was formed in the shape of a heart and that were inscriptions carved into it in cursive script. Frowning, he took a closer look. He read what was inscribed and his heart plummeted. He read it again in disbelief, his hand trembling, his face white. He crushed the chain in his fist. _Alice._

Alice noticed the opened door of the cabin immediately - Uncas had returned earlier than expected. Smiling, she walked a little faster He was probably ravenous from his hunt. She found him sitting in front of the hearth. " When did you get back?" she asked cheerfully as she crossed the floor towards him. He didn't reply and rose to his feet. He turned around and Alice faltered. His eyes were burning with accusation and his mouth and jaw was strained. His complexion was pale under his tan.

"What's wrong?" she squeaked, unable to read him further.

" _Where is she_?" he demanded hoarsely, his fists clenched.

"Who?" Alice responded, confused and shaken by the hurt and fury she saw in his eyes.

" _Sarah_."

Alice froze, her head swimming as her breath came in rapid, terrified intervals.

He unfurled one of his fists and her pendant dangled harmlessly from his hand.

" _Sarah Chenoa Uncas_." he pronounced each syllable clearly in a dangerous tone, reciting what was engraved on the pendant, along with a date. A date he had no problem calculating and linking to himself.

Alice could only gaze at him in mute misery and guilt.

 _"Where is my daughter, Alice?"_


	12. Chapter 12

_"Gone."_

Uncas stared at Alice as if she was sprouting gibberish. She left Uncas standing in the living room and headed to the bedroom. Opening her trunk, she extracted a folder from a hidden compartment. Returning to Uncas, she held out the folder to him with ghostly calm. Uncas noted Alice had turned as white as a sheet but was back to being as emotive as a doll. He took the envelope from her and shook out the contents.

 _A birth certificate and a death certificate - dated on the same day._

Uncas suddenly couldn't breathe - it was as if all oxygen was being sucked out of him. _His daughter. A daughter he had never seen. A daughter he will never get to see. His daughter with Alice. Gone before he could meet her. Gone before he could know her. Gone before he could hold her._

He glanced down at the damning documents again - _Sarah Chenoa Uncas_. Under name of father, Alice had simply written "Uncas".

"Your people do not have last names but I wanted to give her one that was related to you." Alice explained haltingly. Uncas felt as if she was speaking to him from a great distance. He simply could not comprehend how he had acquired and lost a daughter in the exact same moment. A daughter who carried his mother's name...

"What does your name mean?" Alice inquired as she and Uncas munched on the biscuits they had baked together. It was almost dawn but both loathed to leave the company of the other. They were still in the kitchen of the fort, perched on the table. "Fox." he responded, polishing off another biscuit. "Do all your names take after animals?" Uncas chuckled, "Not all. My name happens to be so. And my mother's, too." "What was her name?" Alice asked eagerly. Uncas replied, his tone laced with wistfulness, " _Chenoa_ \- it means "dove". The bird of peace." "Sha-no-ah." Alice repeated slowly, then smiled shyly, "How lovely and meaningful..."

 _Alice had remembered._ And she had named their daughter after his mother. The certificates shook in his hand, his eyes glued to the one that screamed that his daughter was no longer in this world. _Sarah Chenoa...Sarah Chenoa..._ never would he get a chance to call her by name.

"I was going to tell you about her over supper tonight." Alice confided, her voice devoid of emotion. Uncas distantly realised she had withdrawn back into her protective shell again - this was what she had been hiding from him all this time. _All these years_. " _Why tonight? Why not yesterday night? Why not three years ago when you found out you were carrying my child?"_ Uncas snapped, his tone low and feral. Alice avoided his eyes and demurred listlessly, "I shall stay with Cora tonight." She picked up her shawl and left the cabin. There was still some light outside so it was safe for her to walk alone, so he let her. It was the first time in days Uncas had no inkling to run after her.

It was the wisest solution to the current situation. Alice chanted to herself dully as she made her way to Cora's cabin. To tell the truth, her mind had gone blank the moment Uncas asked her where Sarah was - the way he had drawn out her name was laden with so much devastation that it shamed more than scared her. It wasn't the anger or agony that made her feel small - it was the immense disappointment and betrayal reflected in his eyes. She could envision how cheated he had felt when he discovered what was engraved on the necklace, especially when they had finally gone past a few of their barriers and rebuilt a little of the trust they had lost.

 _Two hours._ His daughter had lived for two hours, based on what was recorded on the certificates. She had been created that unforgettable night under the falls. Uncas dangled Alice's pendant in front of him desolately. How had she looked like? _Fair like Alice? Dark like him?_ Did she resemble him or Alice more? She would have been about two years of age now if she had lived. Uncas imagined a little girl, the spitting image of Alice with the same shy smile, running circles around him. His jaw tightened. If she had lived, would he have the chance to meet her? If she had lived, would Alice have told him about her?

Cora was surprised when Alice informed her that she was staying the night. "Did you quarrel with Uncas?" "We had a minor disagreement." Alice hedged as she adjusted the sheets on the cot. "I can't imagine both of you arguing - you both say so little!" Cora exclaimed as she placed a pillow on the cot. Alice flashed her sister an uncomfortable smile and settled down to sleep.

Three hours later, Alice sat up, sweating. The cabin was in complete darkness as everyone else had turned in for the night. She could hear Byron's steady breathing from the opposite end. She had been tossing and turning, but sleep eluded her. _What was Uncas doing? Was he asleep?_ Alice knew instinctively he wasn't. He was awake in some corner of his cabin, grieving over the daughter that he lost, the daughter he never knew. _Alone._ Alice recalled how she had cradled Sarah in her dying moments, wishing that Uncas had been around, wishing that she was not alone. She leapt to her feet. She was not going to let Uncas suffer the same pain - alone.

Alice trudged out into the cold night air. Shivering, she pulled her robe tighter around her. "Where are you going?" A gruff voice questioned abruptly. Alice jumped as Chingachcook materialised from her left. He had been visiting a neighbour and had just returned. "I'm going back to the other cabin." Alice answered. Chingachcook cocked his head, "Why?" Alice hesitated before admitting, "I don't want him to be alone." The elder man pursed his lips, "He is used to it." Alice gazed at the star-speckled midnight sky for a few seconds before turning to regard Chingachcook solemnly, "One can never be accustomed to being alone." Alice thought she saw the Mohican smile. "I'll walk with you." he offered and gestured for her to walk ahead of him.

"I knew you would come back one day." Startled, Alice blurted out, "Why would you think that?" Chingachcook grunted, "Because you never wanted to leave in the first place, child." The way he addressed her was so similar to how her own father would have done so that her eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. "But I left." Alice whispered regretfully. The Mohican shrugged matter-of-factly, " You came back." "He's never going to forgive me." Alice languished. They had reached the clearing of the cabin. Chingachcook walked Alice up the stairs. Wheeling around to face her, Chingachcook disputed enigmatically, "He has already forgiven you, child. He forgave you the second you returned. He just doesn't know it yet." After a pregnant pause, he added, "It's time you forgive yourself, too." With that, Chingachcook left.

The air in the cabin was frigid - the fire had long burnt out. Alice spotted Uncas immediately, sitting against the far wall. He didn't look up at her presence but she knew he had heard her enter. He didn't move a muscle as she approached him with apprehension. She took it as a good sign that he did not drive her away. She dropped down next to him, careful to keep a respectful distance between them. This was not an appropriate time for physical intimacy or closeness. She just wanted to ensure he was not alone as he drowned and wallowed in pain and grief - pain and grief afflicted by her.

Uncas listened to Alice's soft, shallow breathing cutting through the deathly silence. Part of him wanted to throw her out; the other part of him wanted to throw himself into her arms and bawl out his eyes out. But he did neither. Seconds ticked by and they remained where they were - not budging, not talking. Alice was nodding off, her head lolling against the wall. "Go back to Cora." he finally uttered. "I can't." she countered quietly. "Why?" Alice drew a shattered breath, " The day, the moment Sarah died... I was alone." _I wished you had been with me._ Alice clamped down on the urge to divulge that.

She heard Uncas swallow with difficulty at her words. A few minutes passed lapsed. "What was she like?" Uncas rasped painfully. Alice's throat clogged up, "She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen." Uncas buried his face into the damp wooden wall and bit down on his lip so viciously that he tasted blood. A lone tear rolled down one chiselled cheekbone. Alice noticed the glistening droplet, and felt an answering tear slip down her own cheek. She knew he mourned the loss of Sarah as deeply as she did.

When Alice awoke the next morning, Uncas was still asleep. They had fallen asleep fitfully sometime near dawn. Her heart wrenched when she saw how drained and pale he looked - he hadn't looked this emotionally beaten even when he was seriously injured three years ago. Dusting her skirts, she got to her feet and briskly started to make breakfast. He probably hadn't eaten anything since the morning of the day before - he didn't like eating while hunting and she was certain he didn't have supper last night either. She knew how he felt - she literally had to force herself to eat in the days after Sarah passed away.

Uncas winced as he stretched his sore, aching muscles. Something cool fell on his thigh and he glanced down in confusion - Alice's pendant. Everything came rushing back and he inhaled sharply. The scent of fresh bread filled the cabin and his gaze travelled to the kitchen, where Alice was busy kneading flour. _Alice._ He didn't know how he felt about facing her, didn't know he felt about her knowing what he knew now. Was he upset with her? Yes and no. Did he understand her? Yes and no. Did he know how to deal with her now? No. His head throbbed and his throat was akin to sawdust. He didn't want to think of how to handle her - he just didn't have the psychological capacity to do so right now.

Alice heard muffled sounds and looked up - Uncas was awake. She shook off her reservations and bravely looked at him in the eye, "You have to eat something." She shrivelled at the disillusionment she saw in his eyes but went on to carry a plate of bread and set it down in front of him, "Eat, please." He didn't reply but obligingly swept a loaf off the plate and bit into it. Satisfied that he was receiving some sort of nourishment, she decided to leave him in peace. She was now a thorn in his side, a speck in his eye.

But there was the trip to Albany - should she ask Chingachcook to accompany her instead? "I still plan to go to Albany. I will ask Nathaniel or your fa-" She began in earnest. "I'm still going with you." Uncas interrupted curtly. Alice blinked at him, stupefied. This was the last thing she expected from him in light of what just happened between them. "Why would you-" "Told you. You are the safest with me." he reiterated, but his expression and eyes were shuttered. Alice nodded in dazed acquiescence.

Though Alice and Uncas did their best to sustain a cordial front in front of the rest, it was evident that things were not right between them. When Alice informed them they were heading to Albany together, Nathaniel drawled sardonically, "Pleasant journey ahead, I foresee." Cora swatted his arm, "Nathaniel!" " I can take her." Chingachcook spoke up in his unflurried manner. "No. I'm taking her." Uncas refuted coolly. Nathaniel raised an eyebrow and chortled in amusement, "Let him, Father." The Mohican shot his elder son a quelling look before turning to Uncas, "We need more beans." He pushed away from the table and Uncas followed suit. Nathaniel clucked his tongue and shook his head in sympathy for his brother. There was no running away from Father in times like these.

"What's wrong?" Chingachcook cut the chase as he hunkered down to choose beans from the vegetable patch in the clearing. "Nothing." Uncas answered evenly, his jaw set stubbornly as he plucked a couple of stalks of beans deftly. "What happened?" Uncas grimaced, noting his father's firm tone. Tired and frustrated, he decided to come clean, "She has been keeping an important secret from me. I found out." Uncas divulged truthfully though he didn't go into the details.

"A child." Chingachcook was making a statement rather than asking a question. Uncas glanced at his father, stunned. Chingachcook resumed levelly, "It would explain why she got married and divorced within such a short time." "Where is the child?" the older Mohican queried. Uncas' knuckles turned white as he yanked another few stalks, "Dead." His father halted in mid-motion, "Son or daughter?" His son heaved a strangled breath, " Daughter. Alice named her Sarah Chenoa Uncas." For the first time, Uncas saw his father's usual unflappable composure slip a notch. "Why did she die?" Uncas squeezed his eyes shut - he hated this conversation. "Don't know." The older man pressed on, "Why did Alice keep the baby?" Uncas stonily repeated his previous answer. Chingachcook frowned at him in acute disapproval, " _You didn't ask_?"

Two days later, Alice and Uncas departed for Albany. Though Alice was somewhat secretly gratified that Uncas insisted on being her guide, her nerve ends were screaming. Try as she might, she could neither read him nor could even come close to guessing how he felt. He was inscrutable on all fronts. Since that guilty night of truth, Uncas didn't speak to Alice unless she addressed him first. Alice slept in the bedroom; he slept in front of the hearth. Alice knew she should be thanking the stars that he wasn't completely ignoring her, but he giving her the cold shoulder just increased her anxiety and helplessness. A wall had been erected between them yet again. Alice felt more alone than ever.

Alice had become of one London's most talked-about, ostracised pariahs. The rumours of her delivering a "brown-skinned" baby had travelled to the city and had spread like wildfire. _Alice Munro had lain with an Indian in the Colonies and given birth to a half-breed..._ whispered the _ton_. Melissa had demanded the truth from her and later cried in sadness over the loss of the baby. The duchess knew how badly, desperately Alice had wanted the child. Alice's reputation was further dragged into the mud when people found out she had married and was divorced - the gossip mill concluded that Alice's previous husband had kicked her out of his country home when he discovered she had cuckolded him. She was no longer considered decent company and was constantly jeered when she appeared in public - her only staunch supporters were Aunt Maura and Melissa. Alice had felt alone most of the time despite having these two honourable women rallying her - there was a huge gaping hole in her heart that could never be mended, that no one could fill.

 _"You didn't ask?"_ Uncas mulled over his conversation with his father out on the vegetable patch, which had been mostly one-sided with Chingachcook shooting off one uncomfortable question after another. _"Do you blame her for the loss of the baby? Are you punishing her now for keeping this secret from you?"_ He stole a glance at Alice, who was keeping pace with him steadily. _Was that what she thought he felt and was doing? Was that how he genuinely felt?_ Uncas wanted to think things through thoroughly but now all he could think of was his baby daughter who had existed in this universe for a mere two hours.

Alice stirred from her slumber groggily - something had invaded her sub-consciousness. She and Uncas had made camp a few hours ago. They had settled down to rest immediately after having a rather sparse evening meal since both didn't have much appetite. Her ears picked up harsh, uneven breathing. _Uncas._ She usually couldn't even tell whether he was breathing most of the time, even when they shared a bed, since he was perpetually so still.

She hurried to his side, where he was leaning against a tree. He was perspiring profusely and his forehead felt clammy and hot. His shirt was soaked in sweat. Alice quickly wetted a cloth and started sponging his arms and chest. She was aware he wasn't seriously ill - it was his body's way of coping with the extreme shock and grief he was experiencing. He looked fine on the outside, but was in agony on the inside.

As she dabbed perspiration off Uncas' forehead and gazed down at his tense features, Alice pondered with aching apology...

 _How can I make it up to you?_

 _Can I ever make it up to you?_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _I've been getting incredible support for this story - for which I'm eternally grateful:) I thought long and hard on how Uncas in the movie would react in such a situation. I just couldn't imagine him hating Alice to the core for what she did. Furious, yes. Disappointed, definitely. Betrayed, certainly. Distancing himself from her, predictably. But purposely hurting her in return? No._

 _I would say this is a rather "slow" chapter as well since Alice and Uncas basically don't talk to each other at all. As Cora commented: she can't imagine the couple arguing since they are both so reserved and quiet all the time! But hopefully, you guys will be able to understand what they are going through emotionally through their actions, and conversations with others. Tough chapter for me - phew! ;)_

 _Enjoy though!_


	13. Chapter 13

"Uncas awoke in the morning with his head nestled in Alice's lap.

He ran a hand over his forehead and noted with relief that it was cool. He had not fallen sick like this since he was a child. Alice had taken his place against the tree and he noticed the still-damp cloth she clutched in her hand. Her hair had come undone and tumbled down to her waist. She looked exactly the way she did that night under the falls: her hair loose and wild, her features delicate and imbued with child-like innocence. Eighteen-year-old Alice had carried a baby and given birth to their daughter... as an unmarried single mother in a society that thrived on class demarcation. _"Why did she keep the baby?"_ Chingachcook's probing question had been nagging him all night.

Uncas could imagine how terrified and confused Alice would had been when she found out she was pregnant - with a child who was half Indian at that. Plus, Alice had been practically a child herself then, sheltered from the harsh realities of life until her horrendous experience in the Colonies. She must have known the dire consequences of keeping the baby - but she did. She kept the baby but didn't tell its father of its existence, didn't tell her only sister of its existence.

 _"I was alone."_ Uncas continued to study Alice's sleeping face, his insides churning with conflicting emotions. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her but he didn't know where to start. He assumed the man she had married had fallen for her despite knowing she carried another man's child - no wonder she said he had been a good man. Uncas had to concur. Alice had found someone who accepted her unconditionally yet she had divorced him, which probably just added to her woes in the face of English society. Uncas was truly stumped by her series of perplexing choices.

The smell of food woke Alice up. Squinting, she saw Uncas crouching by a small fire, warming bread and roasting some kind of meat. He obviously had gone for a quick hunt while she had been asleep. She belatedly remembered he was ill and that caused her to scurry over to him anxiously. "You were burning up yesterday night." she said worriedly as she placed a hand on his neck. When he flinched, Alice pulled back her hand in embarrassment. "I'm fine." He clipped tightly and extended a piece of bread and meat to her. She took the food gratefully and sat on heels, watching him silently as he woofed down what remained. Alice was certain he had hundreds of questions he wanted answered and he was just biding his time. Alice confessed she was afraid when he did get down to asking her about the issue. Their past one week of bliss felt like a faraway, elusive dream.

They finally reached Albany and Alice was inexorably glad to see Aunt Maura. After safely depositing Alice with her aunt and politely greeting the elder woman, Uncas turned to leave. During the journey, he and Alice had briefly discussed their living arrangements while in Albany. Alice would stay with Aunt Maura, while Uncas would stay a night in the forest and return to the cabin. He would then make another trip down a week later to get the women.

"Where are you going, young man?" Maura demanded imperatively. Uncas faced her again and provided, "Spending a night in the forest. I'll head home tomorrow." Maura marched right up to him and wrestled his travel pack off his shoulder, "Nonsense. You are staying with me. And you shall stay until it is time for Alice to return." Flabbergasted, Uncas stared incredulously at the pint-sized, grey-haired English matron in front of him. He flicked Alice a startled glance, who hastily commented, "Aunt Maura, he will be more comfortable -" Maura waved Alice's protest away and jabbed one finger heavenward with authority, "Rubbish. There is more than enough room. Anyway, I suspect it is going to be stormy over the next few days." Both Alice and Uncas automatically tilted their heads backwards to check out the sky. It was a cerulean blue and cloudless, and the sun was brilliant.

Uncas' lips twitched in reluctant amusement and bemused respect. He suspected Alice's formidable aunt was going to drag him into the cottage by his braids if he objected, so he conceded courteously , "As you wish. Thank you for your kindness." Maura looked so pleased that Uncas cracked a faint grin. On the other hand, Alice was dumbfounded at the exchange and the fact that her aunt had emerged the winner. She was further astounded when Aunt Maura clasped Uncas' arm ardently and started tugging him towards the cottage. Uncas swiped his travel pack from the ground and followed her dutifully. Alice trailed behind the pair, her mouth hanging in comical disbelief.

Maura directed Uncas to the room beside Alice's, not before pointedly informing him her own room was far, far down the corridor. Uncas stifled a laugh at the elder woman's attempt to give he and Alice privacy. He was certain Alice hadn't mentioned anything about their rather complex relationship to her aunt, but the latter was sharp enough to suspect there was something going on between the two. He unpacked his belongings and sat down at the edge of the bed. He bounced on it lightly, noting how springy and soft it seemed compared to the bed in his cabin. He spied a porcelain tub in one corner and decided to take a bath. He had a hunch Maura would throw a fit if he told her he would rather bathe in the river.

Maura knocked Alice's room door and turned the knob. Her niece was sprawled at the foot of the bed, staring disinterestedly into space. Sighing, Maura dropped down on the settee and queried mildly, "He is the baby's father, is he not?" Alice nodded in affirmation, her fingers twirling the edge of the bed coverlet absently. "Does he know?" Alice raised her eyes wearily to meet her aunt's stern gaze, "He found out just before we departed. I was going to tell him but he found out first." "How?" "He saw my pendant." "The one you always wear? I was not aware it was a keepsake in memory of the child." Maura quipped a little accusingly.

Alice muttered, "It has her name engraved on it - and her birthdate." "I still do not understand why he would know just by seeing the name 'Sarah'." Her aunt's powdery forehead creased in puzzlement. Alice cleared her throat guiltily - she had never mentioned to Aunt Maura the baby's full name she had registered on the birth and death certificates. " Her official name registered was Sarah Chenoa Uncas." Alice related sheepishly. Maura's grey eyebrows shot into her hairline, "Oh my. The poor boy must have gotten a heart attack. I get the Uncas bit, but what did you say the middle name was again?" "Chenoa - his mother's name." Alice shared, her voice breaking slightly. Maura gaped at Alice in unreserved astonishment as new understanding of the situation began to blossom.

Her niece had given her baby the Mohican's last name and had paid tribute to his mother - willingly. "You love him very much, do you, my dear girl? You loved him three years ago - and never stopped loving him. That's why you wanted the child so very much." Maura stated simply. Alice gulped and shook her head forlornly, "It does not matter now. He blames me for losing the baby. He had a daughter but he never had the chance to hold her or know her."

Maura thought about the strapping, stoic man Alice was referring to. He didn't seem the type to apportion blame so carelessly and without good reason. In fact, he appeared to have a good, steady head on his shoulders, and possessed a discerning, intelligent gaze. She bet her biggest emerald that her daft niece had not told him the full picture. "Did he actually verbalise those thoughts?" Maura inquired suspiciously. "No, but he has every reason to hate me for keeping the existence, no matter how brief, of his child from him."

Maura cooked a sumptuous lunch of beef and potatoes, and was impressed by Uncas' flawless manners and English. She also realised he wore his hair much less complicated than the Indians she had seen around Albany so far - his unbounded midnight mane fell ruler-straight down his back, with the sides severely pulled back into a single razor-thin braid. Whether it was due to tribal customs or by choice, Maura appreciated his immaculate appearance. There was a noble magnetic quality in the way the Mohican warrior carried himself. She had not erred in her initial impression of him - _he was a handsome devil_.

Alice stood up at the end of the meal, "I will do the dishes." Uncas rose agilely from his chair," I'll help you." Maura could not tell whether he was simply being polite or inherently wanted to be with Alice. The couple loaded the dishes onto trays and carried them to the kitchen. Maura watched shrewdly as they washed the dishes in wordless tandem - they had a strange chemistry, these two. Also, they made an oddly gorgeous pair - Alice's pale willowy beauty contrasted sharply with Uncas' bronzed, sinewy masculinity. They were relatively young, but they had suffered and endured more pain in three years than a normal couple would have in thrice as many years - a lengthy physical separation, the loss of a child, a mountain of misunderstanding and hurt...

Once the couple was done with the dishes, Uncas excused himself, saying he had to run errands in town. "Will you be back for supper?" Uncas hesitated when he saw Alice's hopeful expression, but responded, "No. I have a few friends in Albany I want to meet." Alice's face fell and Uncas almost changed his mind about having supper outside. It was true that he would like to catch up with old friends but it wasn't so important that he couldn't postpone it to another day. Before he could ruminate further on his decision, Maura pressed a key into his palm. "Take this with you. You are welcome to come and go as you wish." Uncas was surprised and touched that she trusted him enough to loan him the key to the cottage. "Thank you." Maura smiled warmly, "Do what you have to do. I will look after Alice."

To Alice's joy, Aunt Maura readily agreed to an extended stay in the wilderness, citing Byron as her chief reason for "diving headlong into the untamed." Alice giggled, " Aunt Maura, it really isn't that bad." The women spent the afternoon making a list of supplies they would like to take back to the cabin. They also came up with plans for leisure activities for the next few days. They feasted on roasted chicken for supper and had tea by the hearth after. Alice glanced at the door of the cottage - it was pitch-black outdoors and Uncas had yet to return. Alice mentally kicked herself for fretting over Uncas' safety - it was the least of her worries at the moment.

Exhausted from the journey, Alice turned in early. She popped by Uncas' bedroom to make sure he had everything he needed before heading for bed. Uncas returned a couple of hours later. Pausing at the door of her bedroom for a few seconds, he decided she would be fine since her aunt was around. He heard footfalls and swivelled around. As expected, it was Maura. She gestured towards the kitchen table, "Whisky?" When she saw his raised eyebrow, she sniffed, " I used to enjoy a nightcap with my husband almost every evening after supper when he was alive."

They sat down and Uncas poured a shot for her, then himself. " I heard you found out about Sarah." Maura figured being direct was the best. Uncas nodded but did not say more, his eyes hooded and watchful. "Alice thinks you blame her for the loss of the baby." "Our baby," he corrected quietly, draining half the shot. Then he added rigidly, "It's no one's fault." "Did she tell you why the baby..." Maura trailed off, reluctant to revisit such a painful subject. The Mohican regarded her unflinchingly.

"The baby came a month too early. Alice was having a nap in bed one morning and woke up to find her sheets soaked in blood. I can never forget the way she screamed." Maura shivered, pouring herself another shot. _So much blood._ Uncas' fingers tightened on his glass reflexively. Was that why Alice cried so often in her sleep? The alcohol loosened Maura's tongue and she spilled the entire story of Sarah's birth to Uncas. "...When she woke up from being sedated, the baby was already barely breathing. The look on her face when I told her the baby was drifting away..." By now, tears were pouring unchecked down the English woman's cheeks. Uncas, on the other hand, was unnaturally still, fully absorbing all the details of his daughter's untimely birth, his face ravaged with indescribable agony. _Alice._

Maura fumbled clumsily about her skirts and produced a tiny velvet pouch. She extracted something thin and gold and held it out towards Uncas, "I believe this is yours. Alice was holding it for dear life when the baby was drifting away. She kept repeating to the baby that her father was with them...and that they were not alone." Uncas stared numbly at his long-lost earring - he never once suspected Alice had it with her all this while. _I was alone._ Uncas felt as if his heart was being ripped apart. He recalled her sobbing his name in the throes of her nightmare, screaming that she wanted him. She had wanted him by her side then - but he had not been there. She blamed herself for their baby's death. Uncas was furious with her for not telling him about the baby but he never once blamed her for her death. He realised, to Alice, it didn't make a difference.

 _I'm not asking you to forgive me._ There was nothing to forgive, he thought achingly. If only he had known... and she never said a word because of the paralysing guilt and self-reproach that consumed her. She had been so damn sweet over the last couple of weeks but he had treated her with cruel detachment outside the bedroom. Three years ago, she had been terrified and alone upon her return to England...yet she desperately fought to keep his baby, not caring what others thought about her. After she had lost their child, she had lost all hope and joy.

Maura had babbled drunkenly how society had shunned Alice at every turn because she had been an unmarried mother and had later given birth to a "half-breed bastard". Now he understood why the light in her eyes was extinguished and why she appeared so haunted most of the time. The amount of resolve she possessed to hold her head high in public. All because she refused to give up their child. _I'm asking you to let me make it up to you._ Uncas let out a bitter laugh. _It was he who needed to make it up to her._

After seeing a tipsy Maura to her room, Uncas made his way to Alice's bedroom. He strode in determinedly and stopped short by the bed. Alice was deep in slumber, her forehead furrowed as usual. She only slept peacefully in his arms and he hadn't even wanted to bestow her that small measure of comfort initially. She had given herself to him unreservedly, yet he continually withheld himself from her. _Look at me, darling._ He could imagine how hurt she had been feeling over the last few weeks.

Uncas' heart thudded slowly, painfully. He had ruined a beautiful, innocent girl three years ago - he had unwittingly destroyed her reputation, her life, and probably her future. Just because she had been foolish and... _in love with him_. Uncas had never been sure of Alice's feelings for him, but now he knew without a doubt she had loved him deeply. She may not know that she did, but her actions all pointed to that conclusion. There was no other reason why she would have wanted to have his child at all costs and was so devastated when she lost her.

Kicking off his moccasins and shrugging off his shirt simultaneously, he slid in next to her on the bed. Spooning her, he folded her protectively in his embrace. _Alice._ He breathed in the fragrant scent of her hair. _Alice._ She stirred and it dawned on Uncas it was nearly strangling her in his arms. "Uncas?" Alice blinked sleepily at him. He kissed her forehead tenderly, "I'm back."

Alice stared at him, disconcerted. "Why..." she wanted to ask why he was back in her bed yet she was afraid he would leave if she asked. Thus, she kept quiet and simply continued to survey him warily. Uncas knew what she was thinking and his throat constricted. He caressed her cheek, raptly holding her gaze. He gently nudged her ear with his lips.

 _"Let me stay with you. Please."_


	14. Chapter 14

_The way Uncas was hugging her..._

Alice felt as if she was being teleported back to three years ago...under the falls.

She felt as if she truly belonged to him.

 _"Let me stay with you."_ He repeated as he shifted atop her in one swift motion, trapping her gently, but firmly under him. His tenderness assailed her senses and permeated through every pore of her being like liquid fire. His eyes were blazing with a myriad emotions, and his scars shone white in the dark.

 _He knows everything._

Alice surmised in that moment as shame crashed over her, and panic and vulnerability seized her. He knew how pathetic and scorned she had been for the past three years. _He felt sorry for her._ Alice swept his hands from her shoulders frantically and struggled to sit up. "Let me go!" she gasped brokenly, trying to break free from his embrace. When he refused to budge, she shoved his chest with all her might, "I don't need your pity!" She wasn't aware that she had started crying, angry tears streaking down her cheeks.

" _Let me go_." she gritted out through clenched teeth, her complexion bloodless, her eyes dull with humiliation and defeat. Uncas dashed away one of her tears with his finger and tightened his arms around her. He knew her pride was in shreds and it killed him that he was the cause. " _Never."_ he vowed fiercely, his hands tunnelling into her silky tresses. _Never again._ Uncas resolved as he lowered his head purposefully.

Alice knew she was losing in the battle of wills. His every touch, every kiss burned her like a brand. He was gentle, he was determined, he was relentless. He wasn't just seeking physical fulfilment this time - he was seeking her, seeking her heart that was buried under layers of pain and heartbreak. With every brush of his lips, with every caress of his fingers, Uncas chipped away at her carefully constructed defences.

When he was finally poised to possess her completely, she was a melting mass of sensation. To her surprise, he rolled over until she was the one on top. With one hand resting on her waist, he extended his other hand to cup her cheek lovingly. Locking his gaze on hers, he whispered in capitulation, " _Take me_." Alice trembled at the meaning of his words. _Take me._ He was surrendering himself to her. He was hers for the taking. She hovered over him in indecision. His hand strayed to her mouth and he traced her bottom lip, " _I have always belonged to you."_ Her resistance crumbled at the piercing intensity and sincerity she saw in his beautiful eyes - and she descended upon him with a helpless cry.

This time, it was perfect. Uncas held nothing back. His unwavering eyes never left Alice's, capturing her gaze hotly as his mouth, hands and body hungrily sought her. Alice felt she was floating, drowning...as she felt Uncas poured his heart, body and soul into her. Tears seeped from the corner of her eyes as he growled hoarsely in raw passion and need, his hands and lips roved all over her, leaving no inch of her skin untouched. She hung on to him for dear life, clutching his bulging biceps as he sensually, ruthlessly drove them to exquisite ecstasy. Her breathless moans mingled with his husky groans, their bodies entwined, their hearts pounding erratically.

 _Alice._ Uncas struggled to keep his eyes open to look into her eyes as wild rapture overtook them. He crushed his lips over hers just in time to muffle her screams of pleasure as they convulsed together in smouldering completion.

 _Uncas._ Alice tasted the saltiness of his sweat as he lay under her, breathing heavily. What just happened between them was nothing like three years ago, nothing like what they had experienced over the last couple of weeks. He had held nothing back. This time, he had given, and given again. " _Take me."_ It was singularly the most powerful plea she had ever heard in her life. The way he said it, the look in his eyes when he uttered those two words. Alice felt those words trickle into her blood, pulsing with life, soothing long-festering wounds.

Mustering the remnants of his energy, Uncas hoisted himself up until the headboard supported his back. He repositioned Alice so that she was curled on her side against him, his torso pillowing her upper body. Though their bodies were damp with perspiration, it was getting chilly. Tugging the comforter up to cover her shoulders, he gathered her in his arms under it. They rested in silence, no words were needed to describe or justify the sizzling intimacy they had just shared.

As much as Uncas loathed to hurt Alice, he knew they needed to have the conversation. He nuzzled the top of her head and asked calmly, "Tell me about Sarah's birth." He heard her breath hitch. He thought she was going to refuse his request when she gave a tiny nod. Her arms crept around his waist as if she drew strength from the very action. His hand glided to her nape, lightly massaging the muscles there. "I'm here now." he reminded her, his voice rough with emotion.

Alice began, her voice strained and halting. Uncas listened intently, never once interjecting or interrupting her. He simply held her. "There was...no pain...no pain at all. But there was so much blood...my sheets were soaked...so much blood..." she rattled incoherently, her whole body shuddering at the memory. Uncas squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Alice tighter against him. "It was my fault I lost her. _I must have done something wrong the day before._ Maybe I walked too fast or carried something too heavy. It had to be...that's why I lost her..." she choked over the unshed tears burning in her throat. "No. You did nothing wrong. Things happen sometimes for no reason. It just happens." he rasped, tilting her face up so he could look in her eyes. "It's not your fault we lost her."

 _"It's not your fault we lost her."_

Alice gazed into his eyes, which were now filled with heartrending tenderness. _We._ With his rock-hard steadiness surrounding her, she resumed, "I held her as she drifted off...she had your hair, your eyebrows, your cheekbones. She had my eyes...I know because she opened them for a second and they were grey..." Uncas felt himself start to quake uncontrollably as she described their daughter. A little girl with black hair and grey eyes. "Her skin was the colour of honey. She wasn't as dark as you..." Uncas thought he saw Alice smile a little at that. He couldn't tell through the tears welling thickly in his eyes. _Their little girl._

Uncas pressed something into her palm. Alice looked down and blinked when she saw it was his old earring. She had thought she had lost it after Sarah's passing. Aunt Maura must have found it one day and kept it with her for some reason. Maybe her aunt knew a time such as this would arrive one day. Aunt Maura must had been vehemently praying Alice would reunite with the father of her child.

Uncas flicked the earring off Alice's hand and adjusted her until she sat with her back against his chest, cocooned in his arms. "I wasn't there for you then." he resounded bitterly. Alice shook her head resignedly, "It doesn't matter anymore..." Uncas slipped one hand down to her belly and lingered there, his warmth scorching her skin. " _If I had been there...I would have held you like this...I'd be holding Sarah together with you..."_ he related in a low, strangled whisper. Alice bit her lip hard as fresh tears hovered inside her lids. " _And when she had gone...I'd hold you...I'd cry with you..."_ His voice broke as tears fell from his eyes, splattering on her shoulders and arms. Alice twisted her upper body around and hugged him fiercely, tears streaming down her cheeks too. She pressed a kiss on his jaw as his arms banded around her like steel . _Like this._ _They would have held each other and share in each other's tears - like this._

Uncas wasn't beside her in the bed when Alice woke up the next morning. She wasn't upset though - they weren't at the cabin, thus did not enjoy the same privacy. She stretched leisurely, a small secret smile playing at her lips when she reminisced about the incredible night she had spent with Uncas. It felt so surreal - yet it was real. She couldn't recall a moment she felt happier than how she felt now. The last time she felt this good was baking biscuits with him at the fort three years ago. _Uncas._ Her smile widened when she spotted the shirt he had worn the day before tossed carelessly on the floor beside the bed. He must have missed it on his way out of her room this morning. He was one who always religiously cleaned up after himself - it was a sign he was as affected by their night together as she was.

"Your English is very good." Maura complimented the tall, dark man who was tending the garden with her. Maura had risen early and found Uncas in the sitting room, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. On impulse, she had suggested he helped her with her morning session of gardening. He had agreed easily, thus they were now hard at work pulling weeds. Uncas shrugged, " My father sent Nathaniel and I to Reverend Wheelock's school when I was five. Been speakin' it since. Father also read English books to us often." Maura concluded Uncas' father was a very wise yet shrewd man.

"Have you...talked to Alice?" Maura ventured carefully. She didn't want to pry but she really hoped that the couple had cleared the air between them - they deserved that much after suffering so. "Yes." he answered without missing a beat, then added, "Thank you." Maura dismissed his gratitude with an impatient wave and continued her war with the weeds. Uncas paused and looked towards the cottage. _They had talked - but what were they to do after?_

Maura must have seen the thoughtful expression on his face because her next question was, "Have you discussed the future?" _Was there a future? Did he and Alice have a future together?_ Yes, they had come to terms what transpired in the three years they had been apart but what of the present - and the future? "No." he admitted ruefully, grounding the dirt under his feet. Maura clucked her tongue," Take your time, young man. It is too early to talk about the future considering the both of you reconciled with your past only a few hours ago. Healing is a process; not an instant salve."

"Slept well?" Alice spun around at Uncas' voice. He stood an arm's length from her, his posture relaxed, his eyes twinkling with playfulness. _Just like that day at the fort where he called her part of a biscuit._ She bobbed her head, suddenly feeling terribly shy. She blushed at the thought of their sensual bout in bed earlier...as if he read her thoughts, he said, "Won't go to your room tonight - not until we're back at the cabin." Alice blushed even more furiously at his matter-of-fact tone. "Don't let Aunt Maura hear you! She will -" "She won't." Uncas interjected with a wry chuckle. Alice couldn't help but roll her eyes at his smug tone. Never could she have predicted that her strong-willed, vivacious aunt would get along with the Mohican warrior of (very) few words like a house on fire.

"Going to stock up on supplies today. Aunt Maura wants to leave the day after tomorrow." Uncas related as he helped her set breakfast on the table. Alice frowned in confusion, "I thought we were staying for a week." "I have decided not to wait - the cabins sound fabulous!" Aunt Maura gushed as she ambled into the kitchen. Alice sputtered, "Fabulous _?_ It was just yesterday that you -" "Yesterday is yesterday, my dear. I foresee myself having a grand time." The elder woman announced spiritedly. Alice shot Uncas a look filled with trepidation and he flashed a faint grin in response, thus it was obvious Aunt Maura's drastic change in perception was somehow linked to him. "Not too grand, I hope." Alice muttered under her breath but she was relieved that her aunt was more enthusiastic about the stay in the wilderness...if she survived the arduous journey in order to reach there.

Alice and Maura ran errands and had tea in town, while Uncas busied himself with stocking various supplies. As the women walked back to the cottage after their day night out, Maura commented, "You were right." "What about?" Alice quipped as she took in her surroundings. As much as she enjoyed the additional convenience the city offered, she missed her bedroom at the cabin. Alice was startled at the direction of her thoughts. _Her bedroom? When did she start thinking of that room as her bedroom?_ Before she could ponder further, Maura patted her arm in her usual motherly fashion and smiled brightly, " He _is_ wonderful." Alice concurred wistfully, "He is, isn't he?"

 _Her bedroom._ Alice stared at the ceiling as she lay in bed that night. If she likened the room in the cabin to something that belonged to her...then what of the cabin? And the man who owned it? Alice realised with growing reluctance that not everything between she and Uncas was settled yet - all they had done was to come clean about the past three years and face what they had inevitably lost. It was a huge step that needed to be taken, but it did not provide the means to an end. On the contrary, it felt like the beginning of a journey... _what journey? Was there a final destination?_ Alice flipped on her stomach and groaned in helpless frustration.

 _Did he dare dream of a future with Alice?_ Uncas brooded as he sat on the floor by the bed. He confessed he had not thought that far ahead yet - maybe he had refrained from doing such because it immediately warranted the option of Alice leaving America again. He did not want to think of her impending departure...yet. " _One day you will want more."_ his father's gruff warning rung in his ears. Chingachcook had made an educated guess what Alice and Uncas had been up to for the last few weeks. He had pulled Uncas aside just before the two left for Albany. The elder Mohican had urged his son to mull over where the couple genuinely stood with each other respectively. _"What is she to you, son?"_

 _What was he to Alice?_ Uncas was certain she had feelings for him but how deep did those feelings run? He glanced at the wall that stood between their rooms - so near, yet so far. For the sake of modesty and propriety, Uncas figured he shouldn't seek Alice out at night in her room while they stayed at the cottage. He literally had to force himself to release her and leave the room this morning. He didn't like leaving her alone. _Hell, he didn't like leaving her, period._ With that, he leapt to his feet.

A shadow fell over room. _Uncas_. He had come. He stood at the doorway of the room, looking sombre in the watery moonlight. He walked over to her silently and sat down on the bed by her pillow, the side of his thigh brushing her cheek. "You said you wouldn't come." Alice chided as she sat up. "Not going to stay long." Uncas answered as he leaned in to give her a quick kiss on her lips. Alice wound her arms around his neck, "You can stay as long as you want." she murmured drowsily as she cuddled closer to him. "You can, too." Uncas said, running his hand down her back. "Mmmmm?" Alice arched her neck to look at his face. His eyes flickered down to meet hers, dark and moody.

 _"You can stay as long as you want...with me."_


	15. Chapter 15

"With you...here?"

Uncas regarded Alice solemnly, "Don't go back to London. Stay here with me."

Alice eyed him dazedly, "I'm divorced. I was once married to another man. I -" "I don't give a damn if you were married and divorced ten times." Uncas shook her shoulders lightly, his voice edged with steel. Alice was speechless at his vehemence. He really did not care about her past. He grimaced as looped his arms loosely around her, "I was once married, too. We are even."

"After all I have done to you, why do you want me still?" Alice went on doggedly. Uncas snagged her gaze, his eyes brimming with fiery emotion, " _Because of what you have done for me."_ He covered her lips with his and confessed simply, "I never stopped wanting you." Alice was lost in the sweet moment and when he finally lifted his mouth from hers, he beseeched, "Promise me you'll think about it." When Alice gave a tentative nod, he smiled gently and tucked her under the covers. "Rest. We have a long journey ahead." As Alice drifted to sleep, a tingling warmth enveloped her. _I never stopped wanting you._

Two days later, the trio set off for the wilderness. Uncas walked slightly ahead of the women to break trail, making it easier for them to secure their footing. Uncas decided they should stop every couple of hours for Maura's sake. They weren't in a rush to go back to the cabin so they could take their time. Fortunately, the weather was cool and there was a mild breeze rustling through the trees. To Alice's astonishment, Maura seemed to be enjoying herself despite the rugged terrain. She vaguely recalled her aunt taking long walks daily in the countryside while they were living there. Uncas remained alert, lending the elder woman a hand whenever he thought she needed one. Alice was touched by his patience and consideration.

They settled for the night and Uncas built a tiny makeshift shelter for Aunt Maura to rest in relative comfort. Uncas left the women for awhile, stating that he needed to survey the perimeter to ensure they were safe for the night. Aunt Maura fell asleep immediately but Alice was still wide awake, thinking. Uncas wanted her to stay. What had she got to lose by staying? She had nothing in England, except Aunt Maura. By staying, she had much to gain - freedom from censure and shame, her sister... and _Uncas_. Alice admitted she didn't exactly how their relationship would be defined if she remained in America - did Uncas mean to spend the rest of his life together with her? Or was he testing the waters first, before determining whether they were meant to be together? Alice realised she wanted to give herself a chance no matter the result - to make up for the chance she lost three years ago.

Uncas returned to where they had made camp. He saw Aunt Maura sleeping soundly under the shelter but Alice was nowhere in sight. He frowned. He had instructed her not to go far from the camp before he left. Though they were in a secure part of the forest, there were still renegade Indians and colonials who roamed around when darkness fell. A silvery flash caught his eye - Alice's hair. She was at the stream.

Alice heard the crackling of leaves and lifted her head in recognition - Uncas was back. It was becoming his habit to let her hear him come up to her, especially if they were outdoors. He dropped down beside her on the ground, "Shouldn't go too far." Alice smiled apologetically but didn't reply. "Why did you keep the baby?" He suddenly asked. Alice stiffened, "Did you think I would consider getting rid of her?" Uncas noticed her affronted tone and replied evenly, "Wouldn't blame you if you did." It dawned on Alice that he was telling her that he understood the crippling difficulties she had to face because of her decision to keep their child.

She reached across and laced her fingers with his, _"She was yours - a part of you._ I had already lost you - I couldn't bear to lose her, too. Of course I had to keep her - I never once considered otherwise." Uncas swallowed painfully and squeezed her hand, "Thank you." Alice faced him, cupped his jaw and responded achingly, " No, _thank you_ for giving her to me. Her existence kept me sane for those few months after I returned to England. She was the only bright spark in my life..." Her voice trailed off and Uncas pulled her into his arms. Together they gazed at the moon in silence, both wondering whether their daughter was watching them from above, glad that her parents had finally reunited.

When they arrived at Cora's cabin a couple of days later, they were tired but in good spirits. Cora and Nathaniel quickly ushered them in, and Maura and Chingachcook were introduced. Maura shook the elder Mohican's hand warmly, "I have heard plenty about you. Thank you for welcoming my nieces into your family." Nathaniel choked on his ale while Alice hissed in mortification, "Aunt Maura! We have not -" "My sons have chosen them." Chingachcook replied smoothly, without missing a beat, and Maura nodded in approval at his philosophical answer. Like Father, like son.

When Cora explained that her aunt was staying with them and mentioned Uncas' cabin was down the path, Maura sliced a shrewd look at Alice, "You have been staying with Uncas, I presume." Alice wished the ground would open up and swallow her - she had never been so embarrassed in her life. Uncas chuckled softly behind her and rested his hand on her back lightly. As always, his touch and warmth filled her with comforting security. His gesture didn't escape his older brother, who grinned mischievously, "Albany must have done you some good."

Cora and Alice cleaned up after the late lunch, while the rest had adjourned to the veranda, chatting over tea. Cora was going to join them when Alice tugged her sleeve, "May I talk to you?" Cora agreed and the sisters headed to the bedroom. Cora perched on the corner of the bed while Alice paced nervously in front of her, "What is it, Alice?" Alice took a deep breath and poured out every detail of what happened to her over the past three years. Cora was stunned, and did not interrupt at all, which was entirely uncharacteristic of her. Tears dripped down her cheeks as she digested the enormity of what Alice had gone through when she back in England... and she had been blissfully oblivious and enjoying her life in the Colonies. Cora owed Aunt Maura a lifetime of gratitude for her staunch support of her younger sister.

"Does Uncas know?" Cora queried haltingly. Alice nodded in relief, "He was devastated to learn I had Sarah and she had -" "Was that her name?" Cora cut in, thinking of the niece she had never met. She must had been beautiful - Cora thought regretfully. "I named her Sarah Chenoa Uncas." Alice shared, her eyes turning misty. "How does he feel about everything?" Cora wondered out loud. She knew Uncas was a fair, level-headed person but this was not something easy to come to terms with. Alice bit her lip to calm her nerves, "He was furious with me at first, but now that he has cooled down and understands what happened... he has asked me to stay here, with him." "Did you agree?" Cora questioned quietly, peering at her sister intently. An uncertain smile flitted across Alice's features, "I have not given him an answer yet."

Cora sighed heavily, "Alice, I know it was horrible for you for the past three years, but I would hate to see Uncas hurt again. I can never forget the day he returned from New York - pale, sick, frozen with cold...and his eyes..." "He went to New York? Whatever for?" Alice blurted out. "When Chingachcook asked him to marry Aponi, he immediately left for the port in New York. He waited there for three days and three nights in the dead of winter, clinging to the hope you will somehow magically appear in front of him. When you did not, he came back to us a hardened man. He married Aponi the day after he returned." Cora revealed, wincing at the memory.

 _My father told me you had gone but I waited for you._ Uncas had trekked all the way to New York to give them one last, desperate chance. Alice's heart wrenched at the thought of him waiting in vain at the port, not fully recovered from his injuries, for a foolish English girl who had dumped him unceremoniously when he was at death's door. _Yet he had waited for her._ She recalled the steadfast look in his eyes when he loved under the falls - he had worn the same expression three nights ago when he asked her to stay with him.

Alice, Uncas and Chingachcook made their home after supper - the couple headed back to Uncas' cabin, while Chingachcook took a slow walk back to his own home a mile away. Once they were inside the cabin, Uncas said he was going to get water from the stream for Alice's bath. When he exited the cabin, Alice started to boil water to ensure he had something hot to drink by the time he returned. She knew he'll wash up there as usual, but the weather was turning chillier as each day passed.

Uncas took longer this time and when he stepped into the cabin with the buckets of water, Alice was nodding off at the table, with steaming mugs of tea in front of her. Uncas stood beside the table, his heart thudding. _He loved her._ There was no denying the fact anymore. He never stopped loving her. The first time he saw her in his cabin, he had frozen at the sight of her. Three years of dreaming... had miraculously come true that night. Three years of missing her...she was finally in the flesh in front of him. Some part of him deep down refused to give up on Alice all this while. He wanted her to stay with him for good this time but it was her decision to make.

Alice heard the familiar sounds of splashing water and woke up. She had dozed off while waiting for Uncas to get back from the stream. He was shirtless and she watched with much feminine appreciation as he loaded the buckets of water into the tub, his back and arm muscles bunching up as he worked. She could watch him do this every night for the rest of her life and would never tire of it. _She would never tire of him._ On impulse, she scurried across the floor and hugged his broad back, crossing her arms tightly above his waist. Uncas' movements stilled and he carefully covered her hands with his. Alice hugged him tighter in response. _She wanted to stay with him._ They stood there for a few minutes in silence before Uncas reluctantly unfurled her arms, "Water's getting cold." Alice stepped back obediently and started loosening the laces of her dress. Uncas pecked her cheek before stepping around the cupboard to give her privacy.

They had tea in front of the hearth after Alice was done, stretching out side by side on a pile of fur. Uncas boiled more water when Alice indicated she wanted more. Alice was wearing only her robe and nothing else. Uncas traced the vee collar of her robe lazily as Alice ran her fingers through his inky strands absently. Alice sat up abruptly and faced Uncas who cast a quizzical look in her direction. "I wish to stay here with you... for as long as you want me." She enunciated firmly, though her tone was underpinned with insecurity.

When Uncas simply stared at her in his usual unflappable manner, she stuttered, "I mean I know you are not sure about us either...I'm not expecting you to -" "I'm sure." he interjected soberly, his hand curling around her nape as he slowly eased closer to her. Her eyes slid from his nervously, "I know we need time to think things through and clearly..." Uncas captured her chin and raised it up so that she met her gaze, "I am thinking clearly." Alice looked so adorably unsettled that Uncas found himself fighting a smile despite the gravity of the moment. _As long he had her by his side, he could smile even in the most painful, toughest times._ Uncas realised poignantly.

"What are you thinking of then?" she mumbled, not being able to read his expression. Uncas inched nearer and murmured, " _I'm thinking of marrying you_." Alice jerked in his embrace, "We can't -" "In the eyes of the white law, we can register nothing. But in my eyes, you will be my wife. If you are willing." he stated resolutely. When she continued to blink at him in shock, he smiled tenderly, "Are you willing to be my wife, Alice Munro?" For three years she deceived herself thinking Uncas was nothing but a fleeting summer dream, a brief solace in a time of turmoil - but she had been wrong. He was much more than that - she wanted more than that. She was greedy - she wanted everything of him, everything he had to give her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and uttered with quiet pride, "It would be my honour to be your wife." At her words, the powerful warrior trembled in her arms. _Dreams did come true._

They told the rest the good news and everyone was ecstatic, including Aunt Maura. Chingachcook figured they could hold a Mohican wedding ceremony and invite Reverend Wheelock to bless their union in the Christian faith. Aunt Maura seem relieved at that added tradition, while Cora grumbled to Nathaniel that they didn't have that when they got married. "We could register our marriage lawfully - they can't." Nathaniel answered, sounding wistful. He would have loved his younger brother to have a legally recognised marriage with the one woman he loved with all his being, loved with all his life.

That night, while indulging in their nightly tea before bed, Alice announced hesitantly, "I have to go back to England for a few months to settle things there." She saw Uncas tense but he patiently waited for her to go on. "There are many loose ends to tie up and I would like to bid a proper farewell to a dear friend of mine." she resumed awkwardly. Inwardly, Uncas was rattled. He knew it was a logical, practical, reasonable decision on her part and he should be happy that her actions were all part-and-parcel of her permanent move to America to be with him.

 _But... what if she changed her mind when she returned to England and didn't come back to him?_ Uncas hated that he didn't trust her completely when it came to this, but the probability haunted him. If one counted the time needed for her to travel to and fro, plus the time needed to settle things in England, they wouldn't be seeing each other for months. A lot could happen in months. A lot could happen overnight. Three years ago, Alice had packed up and left him without a word overnight.

 _He thinks I may not return._ Alice read the troubled look in his eyes. _He is afraid he will lose me again._ Alice didn't blame him but he had to have faith in her this time. She clasped his hand reassuringly, " I'm not eighteen years old anymore. The last time, I didn't know what I wanted. This time, I know what I want. _I want you._ I want a future with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." There was a loaded pause before she pleaded, "Trust me, please." Uncas' jaw clenched but he nodded grimly.

Alice kissed him passionately and whispered against his lips, "Promise me." He studied her watchfully. She caressed his cheek, " Do not go to the port to wait for me. _I will come back."_ Uncas flinched at the reminder but nodded again, not trusting himself to speak.

She fingered her silver chain that now hung around his neck - the one unbreakable link between them even when they had been apart, even they if they were going to be apart.

 _Nothing was going to stop her from coming back to him._

 _Nothing._


	16. Chapter 16

_He didn't want her to go._

No matter how hard Uncas tried to justify Alice's decision, he loathed the thought of them being apart for such a long time yet again. The strange thing was, Alice didn't seem too keen at being separated from him either but was doggedly insistent that she had to make the trip to England.

"Are you quite mad?" Cora accused as she watched her sister move around Uncas' cabin efficiently. Alice already acted like the mistress of the house. When Alice ignored her, Cora stubbornly pressed on, "There are barristers in New York who can handle all these matters for you - you do not have to return to London for this." "I would like to bid Melissa a proper farewell. She has been a wonderful friend all these years."

Cora rolled her eyes, "Write her a letter - she will understand. Anyway, Melissa is rich enough to build her own steamer to sail here to visit us." Alice stopped dusting the shelves in the kitchen and mumbled, "I have to go back to England." Maura, who was knitting in one corner of the cabin, had been listening to the argument thoughtfully. She was quite certain she knew the reason why Alice was so adamant on returning to England.

"If you are worried about me sailing back to England alone, do not be." Maura mused. She and Alice were out in the clearing tending to the vegetable patch. Cora had left for her cabin to prepare for supper. Alice sighed tiredly, "Aunt Maura, I'm not going to allow you to go back -" "I am not going back to England." Maura nonchalantly interrupted her niece in mid-speech. "I beg your pardon?" Alice swung around to face her aunt in blank shock.

Maura flung her arms wide, "I like Albany. I like it here. I have decided to buy the cottage from the landlord - he was very happy with the price I offered. As Cora rightly pointed out, there are barristers in New York who can handle my estate in England and process the necessary arrangements." Alice just gaped at her, confusion written all over her face. "Besides, I have no one else in England while I have you girls and Byron here. It was an easy decision on my part." Maura shrugged carelessly before turning to Alice, "So it is settled then. We both do not have to make the trip back."

Alice dropped her gaze, "There is something -" "It is Sarah, is it not." It was a statement, not a question. Alice raised her head, her eyes troubled, "I cannot bear to leave her in England." They had buried the infant in the field behind Maura's country home. Maura placed her hand on Alice's slim arm, "I understand how you feel, my dear. I am leaving your beloved Uncle Robert behind, too, but his memory will forever live in my heart. That is all that matters." The elder woman squeezed her niece's shoulder, "Don't let Uncas wait for you twice. He will respect your decision because he loves you very much but he is going to be heartbroken to be left alone again."

Uncas approached his cabin, sweat pouring off his skin. It was about four hours before midnight - he had stayed out the whole day. He had told Alice he was going hunting but in true fact, he had spent the entire time brooding by a river. The thought of not seeing Alice for almost a year left a cold lump in his stomach. He hoped Alice was still at Cora's - he needed time to compose himself before facing her. When he spotted a glimmer of light as he drew closer, he grimaced. No such luck.

Alice looked up as the door creaked open, and Uncas strode in. He flashed her a slight smile in greeting as he set his rifle against the rack. He stripped off his shirt, which was soaked through with perspiration, and was going to head back out to wash in stream, when Alice said, "I went to the stream earlier to collect water. Bathe here instead." For a few seconds, he looked as if he was going to refuse but in the end, he nodded amicably.

Uncas rounded the cupboard, pulled off his buckskins and stepped into the tub. The water was very warm - Alice must have boiled it not too long ago. He had to scrunch his legs partway because of his height but the heated water felt wonderful against his aching, fatigued limbs. He blinked in surprise when Alice appeared by the tub, looking a little shy. Settling herself on the floor behind him, she dipped her hands in to cup some water, and sluiced it over his shoulders. She started to knead the tight muscles there and Uncas leaned further back to give her better access.

"The reason why I wish to make a trip back to England so badly...I cannot endure the thought of leaving Sarah there." Alice explained softly. Uncas slid his cheek sideways to kiss her fingers, but did not say anything. He knew she had more to say. "But Aunt Maura is right. Her memory will forever live in my heart - and that is what matters most." Alice resumed, her voice shaky with emotion. Uncas angled around to face her and promised sombrely, "One day, we'll bring her back. _Together_." Alice smiled tremulously and nodded, resting her forehead on his. Uncas skimmed his fingers over her cheek, "Let's get married." With that, his lips met hers in a melting kiss.

They were married a month later at Chingachcook's cabin. Reverend Wheelock made the trip up for the special occasion, beaming happily at the couple as he blessed them. He then clapped his old friend heartily on his shoulder, " Chingachcook, Uncas' heart has finally found its resting place." The elder Mohican gazed fondly at his younger son and his newly acquired daughter-in-law. "They found each other three years ago." he stated with peaceful absolution. He always knew Alice would come back for his son - it was always just a matter of time. They were meant to be together. He once thought the two could go on with life without the other - but he was mistaken.

"More grandchildren, eh?" Reverend Wheelock winked playfully. Chingachcook thought of the granddaughter he had never met, who was now residing in the stars that scattered across the endless sky. _Thank you for bringing your parents back together._ He uttered a quick prayer of gratitude to Sarah Chenoa. A gentle breeze lifted his hair from his face and he felt a soothing warmth seep into his being. _Sarah Chenoa._ He smiled sagely at his old friend, "I suspect one is already on its way."

 _Seven years later._

"Maddie!" a girlish voice squealed in exasperation. Alice groaned as her youngest daughter streaked past her, chased by her older sister, Iselin. "Maddie!" Iselin yelled again. "Madison." Alice corrected automatically, then continued, "If I had wanted people to call you 'Maddie' -" " I would have named you 'Maddie', not 'Madison'." Uncas' low voice finished charmingly from behind her, tinged with amusement. It was amazing how Alice insisted on correcting the way people addressed their youngest child - she did it without fail, even with half the world calling her 'Maddie'.

Alice whipped around to scowl at her husband, "How would you like it if I called you 'Unc'?" Uncas gently yanked his wife towards him and murmured silkily in her ear, "I'll answer to anything you call me." Alice swatted him away, her eyes shining, "You are incorrigible." Uncas grinned rakishly and leaned in to kiss her soundly on her lips. Alice sighed and returned the favour with equal fervour. "Papa? Mama? Must you do that all the time?" an annoyed voice rang out, spoiling their intimate moment. Six-year-old Iselin glared at her parents, one hand on her hip, the other hand firmly gripping a squirming Madison. Uncas stated matter-of-factly, "Yes." A boyish male voice enunciated in a world-weary tone, "Let them be, Issy." It was Iselin's twin brother, Craig, older by three minutes. "Iselin." His parents reprimanded in unison, earning a cocked eyebrow from their eldest child.

Craig Tuari. Iselin Sokanon. Madison Halona. Alice felt her heart bursting with pride as her three children gathered around Uncas, vying for his attention. The twins were born seven months after her marriage to Uncas, while Madison came along two years later. Cora and Nathaniel had another boy, Aaron, who was born a year after the twins. Chingachcook was ecstatic to have the troupe of monkeys around him, while Aunt Maura blithely declared she could do with more grandnephews and grandnieces. Neither Alice nor Cora supported her opinion.

Craig was the spitting image of Uncas, from his dauntless, unflappable demeanour to his lanky limbs, bronzed skin, midnight hair, and dark, chiselled features. The only contribution from Alice was his steel-grey eyes. Iselin, on the other hand, was Alice's miniature, with the exception of her light coppery complexion and Uncas' ebony hair. She inherited her mother's grey eyes, too. Madison had her sister's light coppery skin tone, blond-streaked chestnut hair and Uncas' intense, brown eyes. Her children were beautiful and healthy. Alice was content. Her gaze landed on her handsome husband, who was patiently talking to their children. His deep baritone washed over her and Alice closed her eyes, luxuriating at the sound of him, the sight of him, the scent of him.

Uncas swapped to Mohican when he realised he was getting nowhere with the children's arguments. He sternly addressed them by their full names and they fell silent. The trio knew their father meant business. Alice and Uncas used both their children's English and Indian names interchangeably, but reciting their full names meant the youngsters were in serious trouble. Alice hid a smile behind her hand - Uncas was a very loving father, but he tolerated no nonsense and disobedience from them. Alice was strict with them too but tended to be more soft-hearted.

Cora and Nathaniel entered the cabin, sweating profusely. "My word, the five-minute walk feels like five hours in this heat!" Cora complained, immediately heading for the kitchen for a cup of water. Nathaniel gestured wryly in Uncas' direction, "Trouble again?" Alice grinned, "Nothing he can't handle." Nathaniel nodded in agreement as he watched his younger brother crouch down to hug all his children at once. The children scampered off, waving at their aunt and uncle in greeting before heading out to the clearing to continue playing.

"Where's Byron and Aaron?" Uncas inquired as he joined his brother at the table. Nathaniel downed his cup of water, "Fishing with Father." "Craig was supposed to go with them but he didn't finish his homework." Alice chimed from the kitchen. Three years ago, Reverend Wheelock had relocated to where they were, thus, all the children went to his school. Alice and Cora were immensely relieved and grateful because they were home-schooling their children before that. "Aunt Maura is at the Jacksons'." Cora supplied, sitting next to Nathaniel. Aunt Maura had adapted to frontier life exceedingly well, so much so she spent more time in the wilderness than Albany. She held baking and knitting classes for women who wished to learn the skills, both in Albany and whenever she was visiting her family in the wilderness.

Nathaniel dusted his hands and announced, "Cora and I decided next summer would be a good time to make the trip. Aunt Maura concurs." Alice's movements stilled and her breath hitched. _Finally._ "Aunt Maura still has her houses in both London and the country, so accommodation will not pose a problem. I can blend in with the Englishmen if need be, but well, it's going to be tough on Uncas." Nathaniel guffawed good-naturedly as he reached out to headlock his younger brother. Uncas dodged him easily and snorted in disbelief, " You? Blend in?" The women giggled as their husbands took their childish scuffle to the floor, rolling all over and throwing mock punches at each other. _Men._

 _They were finally going back to England._ Alice ventured out into the clearing and sharply inhaled the crisp, cool air. She had waited ten years for this trip. She had patiently waited a decade to bring Sarah home. She heard rustling of leaves and knew Uncas was behind her. He had left the children with their grandfather for the night, instinctively sensing Alice needed some quiet time alone. He enveloped his wife in his arms, settling his chin atop her head, "We are finally bringing her home." Alice had not brought up the subject much over the years but Uncas knew she had never once forgotten about their firstborn - nor had he. He tugged the silver chain around his neck - they had been waiting for this trip for ages.

Alice bobbed as she tangled her fingers with his, "Yes. Finally." Her voice broke and Uncas hugged her tighter. Sarah Chenoa - the little life who had changed their lives, their fate, renewed their love. The last seven years had been the happiest time for Uncas. He had Alice, he had their children. But deep down, like Alice, he wanted to bring their firstborn daughter home, no matter what it took. Next summer, they were finally able to do so.

Alice felt the coolness of Uncas' silver chain brush her skin. Each of their children own similar chains, engraved with their parents' names and their own name. Alice traced her own chain and pendant, which was also inscribed. Her heart-shaped pendant had only one word, one name engraved - _Uncas_. He was her world, her life, the reason she could live through pain and happiness with a smile on her face. Uncas had given the pendant to her on their first wedding anniversary. " _I am yours_." He had said, his words a tender, everlasting vow.

Alice tilted her head to gaze into Uncas' eyes. "I love you." she whispered achingly. He smiled his rare smile, which was brilliant and breath-taking in the moonlight. His eyes were full of tenderness and love. So much love. _I love you, too._ They replied. They never needed too many words between them. It was always this way between them. They had gone one full circle to find each other again but did not regret what they had to go through for their sweet reunion.

 _They were each other's world - and home._

 _They were meant to find each other again._

 _They were meant to be together._

 _**THE END**_

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Yet another end to an Alice-Uncas story - hope you guys enjoyed the journey. :) As always, many thanks for all the comments and support, and love given to this tale. It's true that you are the ones that keep me going. Someone once asked whether I would consider writing a trilogy to cap off the "Tender" series - and I'm happy to say I am thinking of doing so. Though it ain't easy presenting yet another twist to the tale -as wonderful as the main characters are. I do have a general idea on how the third story may be written, but it may take awhile to pen it out.**_

 _ **XXXXOOOO Appreciate all the support! THANK YOU!**_


End file.
